Careese Goodies
by odalys-ortiz
Summary: Nothing but Careese for 100 bite-size drabbles :D
1. Fear

Disclaimer: Nothing from Person of Interest belongs to me. I'm merely using it for entertainment purposes.

 _A/N: Happy 2018 everyone. I thought I'd start off by doing a little folder cleaning on my computer. So I had these drabbles here just gathering dust and been procrastinating when to post them. Don't know why because they're all finished. I thought why not have 2018 be the year I finally get them up. There are 100 drabbles total and vary on the actual subjects but I'll be sure to put a mini summary along with a_ work _count before each chapter. They will be posted on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday so_ get _ready to get some Careese goodness. Don't worry though, I'll get my butt in gear on a few requested sequels as well. For now, enjoy the ride :D_

 _Word Count: 359_

 _Mini Summary: John is having doubts that he could ever live a happy life._

* * *

Chapter 1 - Fear

There was no way that he could allow his heart to open up for another woman. As much as John found himself falling for the hard-ass, by the books Detective Carter, he didn't want to risk suffering from that kind of pain again.

Losing Jessica had been so difficult that he had contemplated suicide using multiple methods. He didn't want to live in a world that lied to him for the sake of using his abilities to achieve terrible objectives.

Fate was a cruel mistress.

It took away the one person that connected him to this world. Then just when he was ready to give up and end it all, another woman crashed into his life and saved him from himself.

Even though Joss was within arm's reach, he consciously tried to make sure that he didn't let her get any closer than she already had.

Joss was meant to be a co-worker, an asset, someone that shouldn't have meant anything to him.

Instead, she had grown to become a friend and a believer that he could go back to becoming the man he once was. That belief is what fueled him to protect the numbers each and every day because he wanted to show Joss that her faith hadn't been misplaced.

Just being near her had grown to become unbearable for him however. John had to fight the primal urge to just drag her body to his and kiss her until they were both out of breath.

He often wished that things could go back to the way they used to be when it was easier to ignore those burgeoning feelings. John didn't want to go through it all again if somehow he lost Joss too. He knew that there was no chance of him surviving another loss like that.

It felt like he was running from something very special in Joss but the death of Jessica caused an insurmountable fear to exist in his heart that as soon as he allowed himself some happiness that it would be taken away from him.

John scoffed at himself because in his mind, he just wasn't meant to be happy.


	2. Law

Disclaimer: Person of Interest is not mine and anything familiar is used only for entertainment purposes.

 _Word Count: 308_

 _Mini Summary: Joss is having a dilemma because the law tells her one thing while her heart tells her another._

* * *

Chapter 2 - Law

By all accounts, John was a criminal plain and simple. He went outside the law to accomplish his own objective. He was reckless sometimes when he did. It was all too easy for him to tease her with even the mention of doing something illegal.

Joss took an oath to protect people when she first joined the force. That was all she ever wanted to do was keep others safe, especially when it had been so difficult to do that for her own family. Paul's unstableness was the reason why she had asked for the divorce, to protect her son.

By definition, John was doing the same as her except he was able to fly under the radar and use other, more dangerous ways to accomplish the mission at hand. She should have been repulsed by his actions because to her, he had no right to decide someone's fate. When Joss saw him again after he had saved her, she should have taken out the handcuffs and taken him in.

She should have, but she couldn't.

Instead of doing what the law told her she was supposed to do, Joss worked with the team to continue their vigilante ways. She was a homicide detective yet she was encouraging these two men by looking the other way and even offering information.

Working with them allowed her to see the gray that she never saw before. It came as a surprise to her when she found herself getting closer to John. He was the complete opposite of her in more ways than one and yet she wanted to have a deeper relationship then what they had.

John was a criminal and she was the law. They shouldn't be able to coexist in the same space and it was that reality that would keep Joss from telling him her true feelings.


	3. Zoe

Disclaimer: Property of Person of Interest that I only use for entertainment purposes :D

 _A/N: So for anyone that's on the East Coast that got hit by all that snow, stay warm and be careful :)_

 _Word Count: 303_

 _Mini Summary: John reflects on what exactly he's doing with Zoe._

* * *

Chapter 3 - Zoe

She was temporary, John knew that.

Zoe didn't seem to mind the arrangement where it would just be about sex. That's what he wanted right now, to forget about what almost happened to him. He needed to separate his emotions from that night, especially from the one person that he didn't want to see.

He just wanted a way to not think about the fear in Joss's eyes when she found out he was made into a human bomb.

For however long Zoe would want this, John would replace his thoughts of smooth, chocolate skin for a lighter shade that matched his own. He wanted to forget everything about Joss Carter and any delusions of having anything more than friendship with her.

His thoughts of treading his fingers through those dark tresses needed to be banished. There was no happiness left for him. That close call reminded him that he couldn't, wouldn't ever be able to have a real relationship with her.

Zoe was someone that didn't have expectations. She knew what he was asking of her and would give him what he thought he wanted. There wouldn't be any strings attached.

In the back of his mind, there was a small voice that would remind him that this was all a lie. It would remind him that this wasn't the woman that he wanted to spend whatever time he had left with.

Stepping into the elevator with Zoe, he could already hear that voice yelling at him to get out of there and instead go to the brownstone apartment. That's where he really wanted to be but he couldn't confront Joss. She had come too close to losing everything because of him so he would stay away to protect her from him.

Zoe would be the replacement for something he couldn't have.


	4. Cal

Disclaimer: Property of Person of Interest and I'm only using characters for entertainment.

 _Word Count: 300_

 _Mini Summary: Even though Joss wants to try with Cal, her thoughts still find their way to another man that is currently absent from her life._

* * *

Chapter 4 - Cal

Cal was a really good guy. Joss never expected someone to approach her the way he did and ask her out. A few hours ago she had reflected on how it had been a while since she had gone out on a date with anyone.

It seemed like a match made in heaven. The two of them had a few things in common, especially their career choices. Joss knew that he was indeed the definition of normalcy that she needed in her life.

Or at least that's what she thought.

If Joss had met Cal two years ago, things would have been different. She wouldn't have been so hesitant to move ahead, especially when things were going so well.

Some nights, Joss found herself thinking about the tall, dark, and handsome vigilante that had been absent from her life for some time now. Even when she was with another man, she couldn't stop wondering about John. It pained her that she was using Cal as an excuse to fill the ever-growing void that was left by him.

He needed space, she understood that. Any near-death experience would have you sitting back and thinking about things.

The separation shouldn't have affected her this much, especially when there was someone new in her life that she could use for support. Her mind would wander however and Joss found herself getting angry, not only at herself but at John. The promise that he made to her in the alley had her questioning if he finally grew tired of her and wanted to keep the relationship professional.

Even with Cal by her side, Joss yearned for the smirks and banter from someone she had no business knowing. If Joss didn't get her priorities in order, she might find herself without anyone to be with.


	5. Entertainment

Disclaimer: Anything familiar with the POI property is used for entertainment purposes only.

 _Word Count: 299_

 _Mini Summary: John wonders about a certain aspect of his and Joss's banter._

* * *

Chapter 5 - Entertainment

John took great pleasure in annoying her. The look of frustration on her face would bring a smile to his. On some days, John knew exactly what buttons to press and get her fuming. It was always in good fun because John knew that when it was all said and done, he would get to see that beautiful smile grace her face eventually.

It was quite the conundrum how this all happened, how this became a thing between them. All John knew was that he joked around with her once after a case and noticed the small gleam in her eyes followed by the mentioned smile. John would hope that these moments between them eased the stress that she would experience, especially when it was a bad day for her.

The job of homicide detective could be really rough some days. John could sometimes see the sadness that she tried so much to hide. It brought him a small amount of joy satisfaction to help her get through an especially tough case.

Making her angry was something that brought a sick sense of mirth to his new life as a vigilante. He knew that it wouldn't be too long before she would forgive him. Then by the next day, the game would begin anew.

He had to know that there was something unhealthy about having a sense of enjoyment from such a simple action but Joss brought that out in him. It helped him out too. It allowed him to momentarily forget the kind of hell his life was like before Finch offered him the career change.

Those small moments between them offered him an escape from that darkness that still harbored inside his heart.

With each smile she gave, it gave him some hope for the future.


	6. Annoyance

Disclaimer: POI does not belong to me. Just borrowing characters for fun.

 _Word Count: 300_

 _Mini Summary: Joss wonders why she allows John to get under her skin so much._

* * *

Chapter 6 - Annoyance

God, she wanted to kill the man with every fiber of her being. Joss couldn't believe that she had tolerated John Reese as long as she had.

Those small smirks that he gave her after catching a criminal made her want to hit him all the time. She even harbored thoughts of taking her standard issue pistol and shooting a kneecap or two.

The fact that he took his reckless actions so lightly was what infuriated her the most. He even seemed to derive some sick pleasure in making her angry but she really couldn't get why. At the same time, along with those moments of frustration, he also brought along another, more surprising feeling.

With all of the conversations and banter, Joss knew that deep inside that she was happy to have someone there that she could just talk to without an awkward glance or harsh words. Somehow this man, this vigilante, knew her better than anyone else.

Joss was the kind of person that didn't really like talking about her personal life and because of that, people tend to keep away from her. John pretty much saved her the hassle by stalking her and learning all he could about her.

She would have to do her best to teach the man the meaning of boundaries but Joss figured that even if she did just that, he would just ignore her like he did everything else. How was it that she had more trust in a man like him than most of the guys in her very own precinct?

John seemed to know her better than she knew herself, knew exactly what to say to her to ease the worries she had about him. The man was annoying but Joss knew she wouldn't have this relationship any other way.


	7. Crushed

Disclaimer: Person of Interest doesn't belong to me. I'm merely using it for mine and other's entertainment :D

 _Word Count: 339_

 _Mini Summary: John notices that Joss is struggling with something on her phone._

* * *

Chapter 7 - Crushed

"Joss, why not just buy something to help you if it's getting you that frustrated?" John suggested from the kitchen as he prepared the two of them lunch. On this rare day, his docket was clear and she had the day off so they decided to spend time in his loft just catching up on things.

From her seat on his leather couch, Joss shook her head violently. "No, that's exactly what they want you to do. How else are they suppose to make money? But that's not going to happen with me. No sirree." Her brain went to work figuring out her next moves, the counter diminishing and her hope fading.

John chuckled at his friend as he put the finishing touches to the sandwiches before carrying them to her. He peeked over her shoulder and could feel the frustration mounting. After putting the food and drinks down, John stood behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders, causing Joss to jump because she had been in deep concentration. He began massaging them and smiled when he felt her relaxing under his touch. John took enjoyment in making Joss happy. Even though they were just friends, he wanted the best for her, even if that didn't involve him.

His thoughts vanished when he heard her suck her teeth and saw her phone display the familiar game over message. She threw her hands in the air. "Fine, I'll buy the stupid power up if it gets me through this damn level."

Who knew that Jocelyn Carter could be obsessed with a mobile game? "I wouldn't mind flipping the bill for the…" John leaned down until his chin was on her shoulder to get a better look. "$1.99 you need."

She glared at him before putting the phone down. "Very funny John. Luckily for you, I want to eat first before beating the stage."

"You needed to take a break anyway" he assured her before taking a seat next to her so that they can enjoy their lunch together.


	8. Sleep

Disclaimer: Property of POI and only characters for mine and other's entertainment :D

 _Word Count: 309_

 _Mini Summary: Joss is having trouble sleeping and her vigilante is there to be her pillow._

* * *

Chapter 8 - Sleep

In the last couple of days, Joss found herself having trouble sleeping. The nightmares from the war came to haunt her every now and then. This time, the dreams had to do with Yusuf and what happened to him after Joss trusted him with other members of her unit.

The guilt never really did go away. Joss would wonder on occasion how his family was doing truth about what happened to Yusuf. Breaking that promise to protect Yusuf ate away at her and when she thought that she could get away from it, the nightmares would return.

She didn't want to go back to sleep, fearful of the images that would flow across her closed lids. John must have had a sixth sense about her predicament because minutes after making a fresh cup of coffee, he arrived at her door.

It was nice to talk to someone who understood what she went through. That was one big thing the two of them had in common. They both had seen the bad that came with serving their country. He took a seat on her couch as she made another cup just the way he liked it. Recalling some of the hardships with John helped her lift a small piece of the burden from her shoulders. He explained to her that she shouldn't beat herself up for what happened and Joss wanted to believe him.

Even though she had made some strong coffee, Joss found herself getting drowsy again. It was the dead of night and John should've been getting back home but she didn't want him to leave. Instead of getting up and going to the door, he silently obliged her by pulling her body closer to him.

Joss welcomed the action and laid her head on his chest, allowing John's strong heartbeat to lull her into a dreamless slumber.


	9. Dinner

Disclaimer: Nothing in POI belongs to me and I use material from the show merely for entertainment.

 _Word Count: 315_

 _Mini Summary: John takes a moment to appreciate Joss while they are undercover._

* * *

Chapter 9 - Dinner

John could not take his eyes off the exposed caramel skin that Joss's dress showed. They were doing undercover work as always, this time pretending to be a couple on a dinner date watching a potential murder for insurance plot about to go down. Even though the two of them were supposed to be paying attention to the married couple seated on the other side of the restaurant, John slowly became infatuated with how Joss looked instead.

He had become accustomed to the uniform that she wore which always consisted of slacks and a blouse. Seeing her now, John knew that those clothes didn't do her body justice. She was the perfect hourglass figure with slim hips and cleavage that had him fighting the urge to ogle more than he already cared to admit. Joss's head was turned away from him, being sure not to lose track of their targets. If only she knew the lustful thoughts that were running through his brain right now.

Joss's dark hair was pulled up into a bun with a few strands framing her face. She wore little makeup and there were only her earrings for jewelry. It was just like her to be so simplistic. John figured that it had been a while since she got dressed up to do anything. From his study of her, he never saw any girlfriends that she would go out with on a Friday night and have a good time. She was always home, exhausted from the day. John was surprised that she even came out tonight and dressed up as he requested.

Joss turned heads when they arrived and John only wished that she would do this only for him when they went on a real date.

For now, he needed to focus on the task at hand before getting truly lost in the beauty before him.


	10. Troublemaker

Disclaimer: I don't own POI and just write about these characters for fun.

 _Word Count: 321_

 _Mini Summary: Joss wonders why John takes so many chances._

* * *

Chapter 10 - Troublemaker

Joss should have known that this man was trouble when he walked into the diner that morning. He was someone that shouldn't be allowed to stay on the streets with his careless attitude and reckless nature. It didn't help that the man was drop-dead gorgeous, making her resolve to arrest him waver slightly when she had finally got a good look at him in the parking lot that night.

Underneath that tough guy exterior, Joss knew that the man harbored pain and guilt, more than someone like him should. John didn't say much to her when he sat down across from her that fateful morning, with some light teasing here and there. Even though he had avoided the question that she really wanted to know the answer to, Joss somehow knew that she could trust him and would help him along with his eccentric friend Harold. However, if someone found out about their relationship, her life would be ruined.

Associating with known vigilantes wasn't exactly something that you would want to brag about to your friends. Oh, but how in the world could someone that looked as good as John did take this kind of path in life, she had questioned. Joss learned later that he had joined the CIA because he wanted to help his country but there were still things that he kept from her.

John looked so calm sitting across from her in public as they were ready to discuss another case. He didn't even think twice about the consequences as was in his nature. Must have been a thing where he liked to hide in plain sight which Joss had to admit was clever but reckless too.

Joss had accepted long ago that she'd have to keep a close eye on John just to keep him from getting into too much trouble but she didn't mind. Not one bit.


	11. Completion

Disclaimer: POI doesn't belong to me and I strictly on use the characters for entertainment.

 _A/N: Hi everyone. Just a tiny warning from me to you about the slight sexiness here. You're welcome :D_

 _Word Count: 316_

 _Mini Summary: Joss has some pretty naughty thoughts about her vigilante._

* * *

Chapter 11 - Completion

Joss wanted him so badly that it hurt. Her body was yelling for her vigilante to come and take her mind, body, and soul. There was nothing else that flowed through her mind at this moment while she laid in her bed other than those large hands of his gripping her breasts and teasing her nipples into rock hard peaks.

Those ideas had her body hotter than she had ever imagined. Joss bit the bottom of her lip to keep from moaning too loud as her hands began to do things of their own accord.

She shouldn't have thoughts like this for a man who always enjoyed traveling on the illegal side of the law. John was trouble through and through except when it came to her. He was always considerate about her wellbeing in any situation that required her help. The way he would look at her had Joss scrambling to understand what her feelings were towards him.

They weren't just lust. Even though she felt the occasional urge to drag him to the back of her car and have her wicked way with him, there was something more to this relationship than either of them could understand.

Joss imagined that he would be just as considerate in the bedroom, seeing to her needs before even thinking about his. She thought about what his stamina would be like. Being as well built as he was, John could probably go all night. Then her thoughts wondered about cuddling with the man in a suit. How would it feel to have John wrap her in his arms as they slept the night away?

For now, she would use those thoughts to fuel her hands and bring self-satisfaction so that she could sleep. This man, John Reese, would be a sort of unobtainable goal for Joss. He would be the prize at the top of the tall mountain.


	12. Satisfaction

Disclaimer: I'm not affiliated with POI, just borrowing their characters to make me and others feel a little better about the circumstances.

 _A/N: Hello again :D Just another warning that this bite is_ like _the last one with sexy talk so tread carefully ;D_

 _Word Count: 335_

 _Mini Summary: John wonders what Joss would be like in a very intimate way._

* * *

Chapter 12 - Satisfaction

John wished that he could just whisk Joss away to his loft and have his way with her all night. She was a woman that he wanted to take his time with so that he could learn every inch of her body. He'd want to know what to do to have her moan, whimper, and beg for him.

The only thing that he would desire the most was to give her the release that left her wanting more. His thoughts became infested with this idea on a constant basis. Whenever the two of them worked cases together, he managed to reign in his passion and function as if everything was normal when it was anything but.

If only Joss knew how many times he envisioned her dark skin contrasting against his velvet bed sheets, her hair flowing around her like the goddess she was in his eyes. And like the deity that she was, John just wanted to worship her over and over.

He wouldn't tire of doing it. Joss was his opposite in all the right ways. With how he always broke the law, she seemed to be there to keep him from going back into that dark place in his heart. John would rile her up only to see her reaction which would only add to the banter that he slowly became endeared to.

John wished that he could tell her the truth, how much he wished to drink that precious elixir between her thighs before thrusting there with her begging him not to stop. He didn't deserve to have these kinds of lustful fantasies, especially about someone like her but he couldn't help it.

Joss was a woman that deserved to be loved but someone that wasn't wanted in different countries. Even though she was fiercely independent, he had a sneaking suspicion that she was a completely different person when intimate. Oh, how John wished to be a witness to the goddess's release at his hands.

Hopefully, John's dreams would come true.


	13. Bathing

Disclaimer: POI doesn't belong to me unfortunately so I'm just borrowing the characters for fun.

 _Word Count: 313_

 _Mini Summary: John and Joss have some downtime together._

* * *

Chapter 13 - Bathing

"You know John, we should do this more often" Joss commented as she pressed herself further into his chest.

"What? Taking a bath together?" Joss nodded. "Well all you have to do is ask Joss." John looked down at her to see her roll her eyes causing him to laugh in return before pulling her closer. Her body was turned slightly, allowing Joss to lay her head against his heart as the two of them enjoyed the warm water in his large tub.

Tonight's case had been especially grueling and they needed a break. It had been almost two weeks since they've done anything outside of work and Joss was beginning to miss his touch as much as John did hers.

The weather outside had grown colder as the end of the year drew closer. Neither of them minded however because all that meant was that they would have to use each other for warmth.

"I can't exactly call you inside the precinct and ask. You know how it is." Joss hated reminded him of their different occupations and the difficulties it presented to the relationship. It just served to discourage her because the two of them couldn't have something that could be considered normal.

John nuzzled her hair affectionately before answering. "Oh don't worry; I do know how it is." He then took his large hands and put them on her cheeks, having Joss look up at him. "And that is why the time that I do get to spend with you is so special. I wouldn't have it any other way."

Joss's eyes began to glisten at his words before she leaned in to press her lips to his. Such a tender moment between them was something that would always have her coming back to him. Even though the man that claimed her heart was a vigilante, she still loved him.


	14. Movies

Disclaimer: I wish POI was mine to change what happened with John and Joss but it's not :(

 _Word Count: 339_

 _Mini Summary: John and Joss enjoy a movie together._

* * *

Chapter 14 - Movies

The credits began to roll as the movie came to its end. Both John and Joss stretched their muscles after sitting still for so long. The weather outside wasn't exactly pleasant, with the sudden appearance of a thunderstorm that only had a small percentage of appearing.

Joss had come to the loft in hopes of offering John a take-out dinner as a way of thanks for saving her life, yet again, with a drugged out suspect. The rain began to get heavy and John offered her sanctuary in his home until it passed which Joss accepted gratefully. It had been the first time she ever stayed longer than an hour since she knew of the loft's existence.

After finishing dinner, Joss asked what he did to pass the time when he wasn't cleaning his guns or exercising. She found it amusing that he was a big fan of movies, mostly the action pack kind. Joss joked that John would use that as research to maybe learn some new moves for the field. He didn't deny it causing her to laugh.

They shared the long couch that faced his big screen television with Joss pressing against John's side while holding a large bowl of popcorn in her hands.

When the latest movie finished, Joss pointed something out. "You know John, there's something about the guy in this movie that reminds me of you."

He eyed her suspiciously. "Well, I'm not exactly a boy billionaire who lost his parents' thanks to a robber. I also don't have a butler that hangs sees to all my needs day and night."

Joss punched him in the arm. "I know that. I was talking about your sense of justice and protecting people who need help"

"Oh." John pretended to think about it. "I guess you're right. What would you say to me wearing a cowl?" He got another hit before Joss put down the popcorn to go look for another movie to watch while the rain banged loudly against his floor to ceiling windows.


	15. Flustered

Disclaimer: POI doesn't belong to me. I just borrow elements for my stories.

A/N: Since I won't be uploading tomorrow, I just wanted to pop in real quick to give a shout out to my fellow Aquarius babies since I'm turning a year older :)

Word Count: 308

Mini Summary: Joss has a small situation in her kitchen.

* * *

Chapter 15 - Flustered

"I'm going to guess that the microwave is your most used appliance in here huh Joss?" John joked as Joss did her best to put out the small fire that had suddenly sprung up on her stove. It was quite the sight seeing the constantly in control detective panicking over something like this. He couldn't help but chuckle lightly to himself.

"Stop making jokes and help me damn it!" Joss didn't take kindly to the man's calm demeanor. Damn him for thinking that this whole thing was funny. All she wanted to do was make a friendly dinner for the two of them. When she suddenly found him so close to her, Joss panicked and accidentally forgot to pay attention to the burger which was now up in flames. She tried to use water but it didn't work.

John, having his fill at the sight, took the lid for the pan and calmly placed it on top, killing the fire immediately. When he looked at Joss, John noticed the large beads of sweat on her forehead along with the scowl that she now wore of her face. He took a kitchen towel and began to gingerly wipe it away. "How about next time I go ahead and do the cooking?"

 _If only you knew why_ she thought as her mood swiftly changed. His large hands tenderly touching her had Joss starting to forget about her embarrassment. It was all because of him. John made her feel things that she never felt with Paul and because of that, Joss had done some pretty stupid things with today probably topping them all.

Looking down at her, John just smiled and she felt a little better. Maybe getting flustered over these new feelings she felt for him weren't all that bad, especially since it would get John to cook for her.


	16. Host

Disclaimer: I don't own POI, unfortunately :(

 _A/N: I just wanted to give a big hug to everyone that wished me a happy birthday Saturday. It definitely brightened my mood ;D_

 _Word Count: 383_

 _Mini Summary: John decides to have Joss over for dinner._

* * *

Chapter 16 - Host

"Man John, this is delicious. Where did someone like you learn to cook?" Joss finished up her third plate of lasagna with some slices of garlic bread and took another sip of the red wine he poured for her.

John was cleaning up the dishes that he used to make dinner, his back towards her while she spoke. He had pulled up the sleeves of his white suit shirt to keep them from getting too wet and Joss admired the physique without fear of being caught. Leaving the last few things to soak, John turned to her while drying his hand.

"Well let's just say that I did a number of things undercover, some not actually normal. I was a chef's assistant for a day while doing surveillance on someone. It was pretty useful since I took it back with me even though I barely cook for anyone." John then began to go deep in thought, having Joss tilt her head while looking at him suspiciously. "Actually, I don't remember the last time I did this for someone."

Joss felt the mood shift and she didn't like the sadden look on his face. It was just a reminder that the man standing before her was still struggling with a lot emotionally and was still trying to move forward. "Well, you should cook more often. You have a knack for it." She teased to ease the tension in him. Joss hated to see John brooding like that because he was always so hard on himself when it came to his actions and she constantly tried to convince him that what happened wasn't his fault.

"More than you who almost burned your kitchen down when you tried to cook for me."

"Shut the hell up!" Joss huffed out, annoyed that he had to remind her what happened. Did he just take a sick pleasure in tormenting her? "Now you're making me regret complimenting your food." The two shared a laugh at her feigned anger.

"Seriously though Joss, I appreciated the gesture so I wanted to reciprocate. Hopefully, we can eat together more often."

The bright look in his eyes momentarily took her breath away before nodding her head. "I would like that very much." Hopefully, there would be many more meals together in the future.


	17. Alone

Disclaimer: I don't own the property of POI. Just borrowing characters for my own and others entertainment.

 _Word Count: 363_

 _Mini Summary: Joss thinks about John's question in The Crossing._

* * *

Chapter 17 - Alone

Why did she do everything on her own? John asked her this while they were bringing Quinn to the FBI building. There was a time in her life when Joss didn't have to think about something like that. She had been a homicide Detective for years and had worked with a number of people.

They were only considered associates though, people that she would see during the course of working a case and nothing more. However, the HR mission had brought few things into perspective for Joss. When she began the pursuit, she knew that she had to be alone on this. There was no way she was going to risk the lives of the people around her. It was because they all became too important to her.

Taylor always worried about her. He was the best kid a mom could ask for. That's why she sent him to his father, to make sure that he was out of harm's way.

Fusco, despite their rocky start, had been a partner that she could count on in a pinch. They grew to trust each other, especially after learning the few secrets he had been hiding from her. That's why she couldn't tell him what she was doing. He would have done all he could to help her and he had his own life to worry about.

Even though she barely knew him, Finch had been a useful ally to her and she did her best to do the same. Joss couldn't involve the man in this when he had his own job to do saving the lives of those innocent people.

Then there was John. Something happened between them that was bigger than either of them could have fathomed. She didn't want him getting killed because of her. If she lost him, it would destroy her. Joss realized that John had become a significant person in her life for a completely different reason.

The two of them were work associates and friends. However, she yearned for more but she would sacrifice her happiness to protect him as well. Joss loved him too much to risk losing him.


	18. Others

Disclaimer: POI doesn't belong to me. If it did, I would have made a few obvious tweaks to it :)

 _Word Count: 306_

 _Mini Summary: John thinks about Joss's question from The Crossing_

* * *

Chapter 18 - Others

Why did he worry about the lives of others over his own? The question stayed in John's mind as the train slowly moved towards its destination. The answer was so simple and yet it wasn't. His life was insignificant compared to the people he saved. To the world, he no longer existed so why should he care what happened to him.

If tonight was finally his time, John knew that he wanted to use whatever hours he had left to protect the woman next to him. Joss was far more important to him than any of the numbers he had to protect in the last two and a half years.

She was someone that encouraged him to do the right thing. Even when Joss wasn't around or busy with a case, John could hear her voice pushing him to fight when he had no energy left. There was faith in her that he didn't see until he met Finch. Those beautiful, doe eyes of hers shone brightly at him, even though John didn't deserve the warmth of it.

He committed an unforgivable sin by abandoning Joss after Rikers and he had been doing his best to make it up to her. Everything that happened between them, especially now, he wouldn't trade for the world. John wanted to be by her side with a pistol in his hands, ready to take down anything that would bring her harm.

Joss couldn't know how far he would go to make sure her plan was successful. There was no way he could let her know that his number was up just as she feared. It was that very reason that she had been avoiding him. However, even with his own life in constant danger, John would move Heaven and Earth to protect the woman that had repaired his very soul.


	19. Saint

Disclaimer: I don't own POI, unfortunately. Things would have been different otherwise.

 _Word Count: 297_

 _Mini Summary: Joss wonders what John exactly sees when he looks at her._

* * *

Chapter 19 - Saint

Why did John look at her like some sort of delicate vase? It seems like whenever she approached him, he's quick to take the same amount of steps backward. Does he still think that he doesn't deserve to have goodness in his life? Joss recalled when they first met properly how he mentioned her moral compass being pointed the right way. Was he afraid to corrupt that?

Joss wondered if John really thought that highly of her. All she ever did was offer him help just like anyone else who was in trouble. She wasn't anyone special.

At least she thought so.

John seemed to take this seriously like she was a saint or something, that she was placed on some sort of pedestal that was so far out of reach that he didn't even want to attempt to reach it. There were small moments however when it seemed like he forgot about this self-appointed title for her and allowed himself a moment to just see her as a regular woman.

It was during these moments that Joss felt how passionate John could be for another human being. He was so caring about others that it almost seemed unreal that someone like him could exist on this Earth. These momentary mistakes were few and far between.

When John realized what was happened, the stoic mask of a killer was quick to come back and he would turn cold. Even through this exterior, John still tried his best to ease up when he would shamelessly flirt with her or tease her.

Joss hoped that one day John would allow himself to think he deserved happiness. Maybe one day, he would finally stop treating her like Mother Teresa and more like a normal woman that genuinely cared about him.


	20. Monster

Disclaimer: I do not use the familiar property of POI for any monetary gains. It's merely for the entertainment of myself and others that share in my love for Careese ;D

 _A/N: Happy Valentine's Day everyone. I hope that you all have a wonderful day. Just want to apologize if these are getting repetitive. I didn't even realize how often I chose the subject of self-reflection for John and Joss :)_

 _Word Count: 377_

 _Mini Summary: John thinks about his life choices._

* * *

Chapter 20 - Monster

Why did John always put others lives in front of his own? Joss's question on the train would have been easily answered two and a half years ago before he met her and Finch.

His life had been corrupted by his time in the CIA and John didn't think he deserved to be happy. It was a sign when the love of his life Jessica was murdered by her husband. John was devastated by the news for sure but he couldn't grieve the way he wanted to. His actions made him a monster and someone that didn't belong in society let alone wept for the woman he loved.

Even though things changed when John began working with Finch, he still welcomed death that seemed to lurk around each corner. Doing the kind of work he did now, it would have been as simple as a bullet landing in just the right place and it would've been all over.

Countless opportunities presented itself time and time again and yet John continuously fought the urges to just end everything. His life may not have been worth much when he was in the CIA and his hands tainted with the blood of the many lives he too, but John realized that he could use whatever time he was given protecting other people and maybe somehow atone for the sins he committed.

Those large doe eyes had John thinking that it was all worth it for the woman standing next to him that was able to see him as someone that just needed a helping hand even after learning all of his secrets. He was a murderer and his hands were the weapons to take countless lives away, some guilty, some innocent. John never thought that he'd be able to regain the soul that he lost because of his actions.

Finch gave him the purpose he needed that offered the outlet John needed to help people.

Joss gave him something more than that. Her good nature touched him greatly and it gave him the ability to keep the darkness at bay, to tame the monster that would seek to harm her because she saw past all of his walls and managed to slowly bring back the man he use to be.


	21. Compassion

Disclaimer: I don't own the property of POI. If I did, there would be so much more Careese :D

 _Word Count: 420_

 _Summary: Joss thinks about how her and John's military backgrounds affected their lives._

* * *

Chapter 21 - Compassion

To Joss, she was a soldier that showed more compassion than most people in her unit. She was an army interrogator so she had not experienced action like other people she knew. While hanging out with John after a case, he would indulge her with tales of when he had been sent on missions during his deployments to pass the time.

Even though their military backgrounds were different, it was interesting to talk to someone that has seen the horror but managed to fight through it all. Paul had suffered through the harsh bouts of PTSD after his deployment and Joss couldn't even hold a conversation with him. There was the fear of setting him off and something terrible happening. That's why Joss broke things off after trying so hard to make the marriage work. She wanted to protect their son from his father.

She had heard of countless cases of someone going through serious trauma after serving their country but it was a whole different experience when it was the man she vowed to spend the rest of her life with.

John had seen terrible things too and she remembered seeing the absolutely awful state he was in when they first met. His eyes looked so dead and he reeked of booze. John's strong need to serve his country had been taken advantage of by the CIA and they corrupted him. John was so disgusted with his actions that he thought himself a monster. Joss was grateful for Harold stepping in when he did because John was in the here and now, pushing himself hard to protect those innocent strangers whose number comes up.

Just being able to sit across from him and talk about her roughest experiences was comforting, especially the immense guilt Joss felt for not being able to help Yusuf. Paul would've been too absorbed in his own problems to care. He would have mocked her like Daniels did and told her that terrorists didn't deserve any type of help and she needed to get over it.

Some nights when it was especially hard for Joss to sleep thanks to her nightmares, the burner phone was close by and John was right there to listen to her worries. No matter how late it was, he was willing to be the shoulder for her to cry on until she didn't have the energy to stay up anymore.

Even though they didn't serve together, John was willing to do what he could to bear her burden with her.


	22. Discipline

Disclaimer: Don't own the property of POI. I don't use anything familiar for any monetary gain but simply for the entertainment of myself and others that share the same interests :)

 _A/N: So this was a completely different chapter but when I got a look at it because I wrote all of these ages ago, I saw that there was no mention of Joss and what's a series of Careese drabbles without Careese. So I rewrote this one in a few minutes to rectify the problem :D_

 _Word Count: 408_

 _Mini Summary: Sometimes it's good to relax on your discipline._

* * *

Chapter 22 - Discipline

"How do you do it, John?"

"Do what?" He responded innocently while sitting across from his girlfriend enjoying the dessert of chocolate cake to end the wonderful meal she had cooked for two of them.

"How do you managed to fight the urge to just eat sweets as well as you do. I know you have a weakness for chocolate amongst other things." Joss waggled her eyebrows suggestively, causing John to laugh before taking a moment to think about her question.

"I guess it's because of training." It was Joss's turn to laugh as she took a bite out of her piece of cake and closed her eyes in euphoria. John had brought the delicacy from a bakery she never heard of before but would definitely have a customer in her. "I mean we do have to make sure we can withstand any situation. It was drilled into us."

Joss nodded her head. "Yeah, that's boot camp for you. Once you get into the habits, it's hard to break them. I do wish that I can be better when it comes to staying away from sweets. I'd gain weight like no tomorrow."

"If you're aren't doing it for you, then don't put yourself through that Joss. You know I don't like seeing you unhappy. You're beautiful to me in all your stubborn glory and you do so much for those around you. You should let yourself indulge once in a while."

Joss fought the urge to walk over and lightly hit him on the arm. "Ugh, this is why I'll never be able to resist you, John. You know exactly what to say to make a girl feel special. It's not fair that you have a stronger willpower than me" She mumbled before her lips formed a pout. Joss ate the final piece of cake and felt a sense of loss as she looked down at her empty plate. This didn't last long however as John replaced it with a new piece, surprising her as she hadn't heard him get up. After getting another one for himself, he moved to sit next to her before giving her a light kiss.

"When it comes to you Joss, I have to harness all my training sometimes to just not throw you over my shoulder and carry you to bed." She looked at him with a 'You're not the only one' look before the two enjoyed their second piece of cake.


	23. Scars

Disclaimer: I don't own POI.

 _A/N: So SWWoman was nice to warn people that something funky was going on with email alerts for followed stories so I'm passing it to all of you. Be sure to stay up to date on your favorite Careese tales ;D_

 _Word Count: 312_

 _Mini Summary: John and Joss have many stories to tell through their scars._

* * *

Chapter 23 - Scars

The scars that both John and Joss carried with them were constant reminders of the trials and tribulations that they went through. That deformed skin would always be there even as the years went on and it would connect them in ways others couldn't understand.

John's scar that was just below his right shoulder had been small but Joss could tell that it was always on his mind by the way he briefly but passionately told her its tale.

It wasn't as easy for her to be as forthcoming with hers, remembering that by some miracle, she had been a survivor when someone else was killed. That survivor's guilt was something she carried with her always.

Those weren't the only ones that John carried, however. Joss was well aware that she had been responsible for the one that was located in his abdomen. It would be a reminder of how they were finally properly brought together. He had been hiding from her all those months after they met and the injury by Snow had been the beginning of how their working relationship started.

Embedded in Joss's shoulders were the slight gashes from pieces of glass when the SUV that Donnelly had stowed her and John in to take them into custody was ambushed by Kara Staunton. It would always remind her of the risks she took to protect the man who she believed was worth saving.

John and Joss, during the course of their strange relationship, gained these scars that drew them closer together. The situations were some that wouldn't have occurred because they should have died on those days.

Someone out there had wanted them to survive and grow through it all. Maybe there was something called fate that kept John and Joss alive through their separate ordeals and allowed them to find each other that night when they first met.


	24. Hair

Disclaimer: I don't own POI nor the beautiful Careese sadly :(

 _Word Count: 359_

 _Mini Summary: John just loves Joss's hair._

* * *

Chapter 24 - Hair

What was with his obsession with her hair? Joss couldn't help the thoughts as they lay together on her couch watching a movie and she felt each of those long fingers massaging her scalp or twirl a piece of her hair. When the movie finished, she finally decided to ask outright and John took a moment to think about it.

"C'mon John, it's not a hard question. I'm not mad. I'm just curious because I can't even remember Paul playing with it as much as you do" she teased.

Finally, John looked like he had an answer. "I can't help it, Joss. Your hair is absolutely beautiful, like the rest of you. It's just so enticing like it just calls for my fingers to run through it."

She snorted loudly at the explanation. "Sorry. I just never heard that before. It's just my hair after all John."

"Not to me. I just love feeling the soft strands." John softly combed through it once again.

"You're weird John. Most guys would say it's my eyes or butt that they like, not my hair."

"Granted Joss, you have many beautiful features about you. There is no doubt about that. However, your hair seems to get my attention more than anything."

Joss eyeballed John a little longer before nuzzling further into his chest. "Well, thanks for that. Good to know that you pay attention to the small things."

"Those are just as a part of you as everything else, like your smile and that adorable crease between your eyebrows when you get annoyed with me." John then got to thinking again. "Is there anything about me that you like that isn't exactly normal?"

"Other than the fact that you are a wonderful and caring vigilante? Nope," she responded quickly, not about to admit to him that she adored his salt and pepper hair because of how sexy it made him look. "Want to watch another movie," she asked, shifting the topic of conversation.

Aware of what she was doing, John let her off the hook and let her pick what they would watch next as he continued to play with her hair.


	25. Time

Disclaimer: I don't own POI.

 _Word Count: 305_

 _Mini Summary: John and Joss do their best in trying to have a deeper relationship._

* * *

Chapter 25 - Time

Their unusual date went off without a hitch. Thanks to Finch's connections, John and Joss were able to go to a restaurant not too far from John's loft. The last few weeks had both of their jobs interfering with whatever free time they would have had.

Whenever Joss wrapped up a recent homicide case, John would find himself starting a new number and vice versa. It was difficult to keep up positive spirits. Even though John and Joss understood completely what they were getting themselves into when they began their romantic relationship, it still didn't make things easy.

It almost seemed like they had more time for each other before everything changed the night after their last stand together in the morgue. The terrifying experience of being ambushed by Simmons was close to taking away whatever they could have had if Joss hadn't been wearing her vest that night.

The time she took off to recover allowed them to sit down and just talk without the fear of death around the corner and both of them knew that their feelings for each other weren't driven by the moment, that those feelings that were more than professional had been around for some time.

After Rikers, John had stayed away for fear of getting too involved with her but he learned that Joss would never stay away, even when her life was in danger. She took a bullet for him in the alleyway and that was when he knew that he was stuck with her.

Joss didn't care what they would have to do. She had been quiet long enough and wanted to move forward in this new life that they had. It wasn't going to be easy to be together but it was worth going on the journey to be happy.

After all, time was short.


	26. Basketball

Disclaimer: I don't own the property of POI sadly. Oh well.

 _Word Count: 300_

 _Mini Summary: John and Joss have a little one on one._

* * *

Chapter 26 - Basketball

The ball dribbled on the court with a fierceness as John plotted his next move against the petite Joss that was putting up a tough defense. There was a hard look of concentration in her eyes as she carefully watched his movements.

It was a long game with each one scoring after the other person. The next shot to be made would determine the winner. The weather was starting to get cold but he wanted to end the game properly and so did she.

Once he accessed his strategy, John put his plan into motion.

He slowly approached with the ball casually dribbling. Joss put up a hand to offer a defense in response. Turning around, John put his back to her, keeping low to the ground. When he thought that he had found an opening, John went in for the kill. Dipping to the left, he instead went to the right and made a dash for the basket.

Throwing his hand up, John was surprised to have a smaller hand block his shot, knocking the ball to the side. Joss chased it down, grabbing it and taking only a second to position herself before taking the shot. The two of them watched as the ball traveled through the air, hit and spun around the rim before finally going through the net.

Joss gave woot in victory. "Looks like you owe me dinner tonight John."

John smiled at her before shrugging his shoulders, accepting the loss like a man. "Then it looks like we're both winners because I have a new dish I want to show you." Joss returned with an amazing smile of her own as the two of them packed up their belongings and went on their way to John's loft to enjoy the rest of their night.


	27. New Year's Day

Disclaimer: POI is the property of Bad Robot and all those other guys who I can't be bothered to mention because I'm lazy XD

 _Word Count: 299_

 _Mini Summary: John and Joss are ready for the New Year._

* * *

Chapter 27 - New Year's Day

The New Year would mean a fresh start for everyone. It was the same for everyone on Team Machine. It would be a new year for the numbers as well. There was no doubt that this year would be as busy as the others.

Finch remained optimistic that their work was not in vain. Thankfully, after Mr. Reese had been through the incident at Rikers and his former partner, he appeared to have found some solace with Detective Carter. There was a suspicion that the two had grown closer and even though Finch was originally reluctant to see his assets get involved, he understood that there was no need to worry. All he had to make sure was to have the information ready for when the next number came in.

John wanted to spend the New Year's with someone. It had been years since he had been with anyone on this day when you are meant to be with a loved one and begin the year anew. That's why it had been a wonderful day. Joss and he were working a case together but thankfully had some reprieve when the number had been the perpetrator.

Now the two of them were looking out to the New York skyline while huddling under a thick, wool blanket. There was an air of content between them after the rough few weeks that they had. John had almost been killed by a bomb vest and that close call had been enough for the two to realize that they needed to come clean with their feeling towards each other.

It was a mutual attraction between the two of them for a while so it hadn't been difficult and the two of them were looking forward to the upcoming year and what it would bring.


	28. Valentine's Day

Disclaimer: POI doesn't belong to me. Just borrowing John and Joss for my own fun :)

Word Count: 303

Mini Summary: John thinks about his plans for this special day.

* * *

Chapter 28 - Valentine's Day

Love was in the air with it being Valentine's Day. Stores were making a killing selling desperate husbands and boyfriends stuff teddy bears and candy in hope of sparing themselves the wrath of their lover.

John was not a man to find himself in that situation. He constantly cherished his relationship with Joss and he had no qualms about letting her know about it each and every chance he got. Today wasn't a day where he would be struggling to express his feelings. Instead, John would be sure to do a little more than he usually did.

Tonight it wouldn't be just dinner and enjoying each other's company. It would be a special night. His loft was filled with an assortment of bouquets with pink, red, and white roses. There was a fine dinner of steak, mash potatoes, and asparagus along with a bottle of red wine. Behind one of the bouquets was a small surprise that John couldn't wait to spring up on Joss.

This was a big step for John being able to celebrate this holiday with her. He had thought that he would never be able to find love again after Jessica's death. Then Joss dropped into this life and the rest was history. John wanted to take that next big step with her but he wasn't ready just yet. Hopefully, Joss would understand the gift of diamond earrings that were inside the velvet box.

He had faith that she would and that Joss would be patient with him. She understood him and his past when she learned something new. John loved her because she didn't turn away from him but instead embrace him with open arms. That's why he would constantly remind her how much he cared.

Today he would just do a little more caring than other days.


	29. John's Birthday

Disclaimer: I'm only using anything familiar from POI for entertainment purposes.

 _Word Count: 474_

 _Mini Summary: Joss wants to surprise John on his special day._

* * *

Chapter 29 - John's Birthday

A new day, a year older. Joss knew that Joss was a bit sensitive when it came to these days. This would be the second birthday he would have since they have known each other. Now things would be different. Joss learned from Finch that John wasn't busy with work but he hadn't been in his loft. She let herself in with a spare key John had given her a few months ago, prepared to surprise him.

Things had been a little rough in the last couple of weeks with case workloads and John probably thought that she had forgotten about his birthday. Unlucky for him, she didn't. There was no way she was going to let him go through his day like any other day. Joss took the time to bake him a cake herself and Taylor had gotten him a gift of tickets to a basketball game with some money that he made after taking a part-time job.

It would be a small gesture but Joss wanted to do things like this for him. Their relationship was one that she wouldn't give up for the world. He may be difficult sometimes but John was worth going through all the hassle for. He was a beautiful man inside and out and tonight he was going to officially be a little older after blowing out the candles, which wasn't a bad thing at all.

John had a sexiness to him that was uniquely his. Those silver streaks on the side of his hair most men would do their best to cover up. He, on the other hand, seemed to embrace the look and it suited him perfectly. His stamina in the bedroom was even more amazing for his age. Joss wondered how in the world she could have landed a perfect man like him. Talk about hitting the jackpot in more ways than one.

Joss put the delicious cake on the living room table and decorated it with the appropriate amount of candles before lighting them. Putting on a colorful hat and picking up a popper, she checked her phone and saw John's GPS marker in the building. Smirking, she snuck her way to the door and pressed up against the wall next to it. Her breathing sped up when she heard the jingling of keys and just as the door opened, she struck.

"Happy birthday John" she shouted in jubilation before pulling on the popper to cause streamers to fly into the air.

John completely caught off guard, looked at his girlfriend. "Joss, you didn't have to do this."

She stopped any further protests with a finger to his lips. "Hush you. I slaved over your cake so you're going to enjoy it." Barely giving him a chance to put his things away, John let himself get dragged to his living room, secretly happy to be sharing this day with her.


	30. Injury

Disclaimer: John and Joss belong to POI, unfortunately :(

 _Word Count: 310_

 _Mini Summary: John helps patch Joss up after a case._

* * *

Chapter 30 - Injury

"Ow John, do you think that maybe you can take it easy on the alcohol?" Joss asked after hissing loudly. If she could take care of it herself, she would. Unfortunately, one of the injuries, a small knife wound, was on her back just out of reach.

"Sorry Joss but we can't risk having it get infected. Besides, I'm almost done." Again she hissed when he put pressure. "Thanks though for coming down to help me with the guy. I am sorry that I didn't stop him from getting his knife." It was the truth. John never wanted to see her hurt, especially if he could have prevented it.

Joss turned to look over her shoulder. Her face was somber and her voice soft. "It's okay John. I know that you did your best like you always do. No need to beat yourself up over it. Ouch!"

"Almost done" he reassured, finishing up the job. After a few minutes, John taped some gauze over the wound once he was satisfied with the cleaning. Joss breathed a sigh of relief before putting on her shirt, causing him to laugh. "There you go, all done." He then put a hand on her shoulder as she turned all the way around. "You gonna be alright?"

Joss nodded her head. "Yeah, yeah I'll be fine. Just a bit off put to have someone help me with something like this."

"You sure it isn't because you were sitting here with me half naked for a half an hour?" Of course, he would be so observant.

She simply shrugged her shoulders before eyeing him. "I don't mind because I'm with you and I trust you." There wasn't a shred of doubt in them.

"I'm happy to hear that because I trust you too Joss." Without waiting, John pressed his lips to hers much to her delight.


	31. Joss's Birthday

Disclaimer: Don't own POI and only borrowing characters for fun.

 _A/N: Hi everyone. Just wanted to drop in and mention that this chapter will make tiny references to chapter 29 which was John's birthday :)_

 _Word Count: 485_

 _Mini Summary: John is going to help Joss celebrate her special day._

* * *

Chapter 31 - Joss's Birthday

There was no way on this planet John would be outdone in a celebration. Today was his Joss's birthday and now would be the best time to reciprocate for everything that she's done for him. To give her a gift on this most precious of days made him the happiest of all.

Only Joss would bring out these emotions in him. Being with her brought him out of that dark place in his heart. She had actually surprised him on his birthday months ago and it had been a wonderful night. Now it was time to do one better and these plans had him coming to her home while she was doing some paperwork at the station.

Joss wasn't a fan of doing late night work so John hoped that this gesture would put her in high spirits. His cake was homemade as hers had been albeit not in his home. Baking was one talent that he never fully mastered so the centerpiece that he purchased was from a place that Finch financially backed up for years. They offered him a custom made, chocolate cake that was composed of the finest ingredients.

It was now sitting on top of the living room table, like she had done with his, along with a fresh pot of coffee to the side. Taylor's gift was sitting in its small box next to the cake. John peeked inside earlier and smiled at the pair of earrings the mature young man had gotten for his mother. He had assisted Taylor in looking for some work but was shocked when he had gotten him a gift on his birthday as well. Joss definitely raised the boy well.

John had dressed down for the occasion, wearing a light blue sweater and some jeans, since work had finished up early. He noticed an appreciative glance from Joss whenever he was in normal clothes.

The smile grew on his face as he heard the door open and he waited eagerly for it for her reaction. Joss gasped when she saw the cake and instinctively turned around to find her boyfriend. "John, thank you," she said with a bright smile before throwing her arms around his waist. When she looked up at him, her eyebrows furrowed slightly. "Although, I swear I need to just give you a spare key so you can stop breaking in."

John returned the smile before tightening his grip. "What would be the fun in that?"

"You and I need to sit down one of these days and define your version of fun."

John tapped an index finger to her nose. "Maybe another day but tonight is about you getting more beautiful today."

Joss looked at him incredulously before chuckling. "Yeah, I wouldn't want that delicious looking cake to go to waste. C'mon." Separating, Joss took his hand and tugged him to the living room to enjoy the festivities with her.


	32. 4th of July

Disclaimer: I don't own POI but merely using characters that I liked for my hobby :)

 _Word Count: 405_

 _Mini Summary: John, Joss, and Taylor spend the day in the park._

* * *

Chapter 32 - 4th of July

The fireworks show began as John, Joss, and Taylor sat together on a plaid blanket with a picnic at their feet. Today had been quite the celebration with the three of them spending the whole day together in the park. It had been the first time since John and Joss became romantically involved that they had been able to spend some time outdoors and on a day that is meant to celebrate America's independence.

Thankfully the Machine hadn't given them work so Joss prepared a picnic and the three of them would make a day out of it. Taylor was excited to get to spend time with Mr. Badass, not surprised when he and his mom broke the news that they had started dating last week because he saw that they were just right for each other.

The fourth of July was a day that both John and Joss felt a sense of pride for because of their time in the military. The weather in Central Park couldn't have been more perfect, with the sun shining high in the New York skyline. The three of them tossed a Frisbee and walked around before sitting down under a large tree for shade to enjoy Joss's food and observe the families that passed by.

It had been quite an enjoyable day and looked to be an even better evening. They picked a spot that offered a good view of the upcoming fireworks show and were thrilled to see the sky ablaze with a beautiful display of colors.

Things started at eight with the first of the basic fireworks going up, lighting the dark sky. John and Joss sat close to each other with Taylor giving them the space that he knew they would want by sitting slightly in front of them. Taylor didn't mind seeing them together but he still wanted to protect his eyes from any make-out sessions.

Joss slowly leaned her head against John's shoulder as the spectacle grew and more fireworks began going into the sky. She let out a low sigh of content before tilting her head towards John who was looking at her with a soft smile. John didn't hesitate to lean over to press a quick kiss to her lips which Joss happily accepted before separating and turning their attention back to the show.

It was a great day and the three of them would certainly do it again next year.


	33. Halloween

Disclaimer: I don't own POI. Just borrowing things here and there for fun

Word Count: 379

Mini Summary: John and Joss are getting ready to go to a party.

* * *

Chapter 33 - Halloween

"Hey Joss, how much longer are you going to take? Our number is going to be at the Halloween party in a few minutes." John waited impatiently for his date to put on her costume. Tonight, their number was the hosting a party and he was suspected of being the perp that would murder his wife after evidence showed that he had taken out an insurance policy on her only a few days ago.

"I'm almost done," Joss responded in a sing-song voice.

Because it was a costume party, it was the perfect opportunity to go undercover. John had chosen something that Joss said suited him. The Batman costume was a weird choice but thankfully it had a mask that covered his whole face. The cape and leather bodysuit was a bit excessive but it would have to do since it went with the theme they were going with tonight. "Joss…"

The sound of heels on the hardwood floor caught his attention and when John looked up, he almost swallowed his tongue. "I'm finished." With whip in hand, she sauntered closer to him with a wicked grin and her devious eyes covered behind a mask of her own. Her leather bodysuit clung to her in the evilest of ways. "Well, what do you think?" She asked, knowing full well how she was affecting him.

Once John got his brain working again, he spoke up. "You look good Joss." It was a simple enough answer compared to what he actually wanted to say.

"It's pretty funny don't you think," she asked before taking another step closer.

"What is?"

Instead of responding right away, Joss sidled up to him with a smirk gracing her face. "The fact that I'm the criminal and you are meant to arrest me." The whip was then thrown around his neck, pulling John closer to her. "And I think that I have been a very bad girl. But what will be my ball of yarn behind bars?"

John had to stop himself from volunteering, reminding Joss and himself of their case. Gathering the rest of their belongings, the two headed out to John's car. Both would make sure to pick up where they left off once everything was resolved.


	34. Thanksgiving

Disclaimer: I don't own POI. Just using the characters for fun.

 _Word Count: 299_

 _Mini Summary: John, Joss, and Taylor have Thanksgiving together._

* * *

Chapter 34 - Thanksgiving

"Dinner is served" Joss announced as she placed the beautiful, golden bird in the center of her kitchen table. She smiled at the look of hunger on Taylor and John's faces. Today had been quite the busy day but Joss had somehow managed to prepare everything just in time for dinner.

There was, of course, the large turkey in the middle. For the sides, there were mash potatoes, greens, gravy, and for dessert, Joss had some pumpkin pie fresh out of the oven.

"Wow Mom, this looks really good. Where did you buy it?" Taylor smiled at the hurt look on her face. "I'm kidding. I can't wait to dig in."

Joss took a seat next to John. "So you want to take a shot at me too?" She gave him a warning through the hard stare.

There was only a shrug before John held up his hands in defense. "No, I think that you have done an excellent job tonight Joss."

With the small grin, Joss held her arms towards the two most important men in her life. "Well let's pray before digging in." She noticed that John was slightly taken aback by the request but placed his larger hand in hers. Taylor did the same and then she began. "Lord, bless us all and this meal we are about to eat. Please give us the strength to carry on through the trials that we may face in the future and that we will continue to be blessed with the family and friends that are important to us. Amen."

Taylor and John repeated her final words. Everyone took a moment to look at each other. There was a tight squeezing of the hands, the words she uttered hitting close to them.

Then they began eating their Thanksgiving dinner.


	35. Christmas

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that you recognize here. Just borrowing them for fun :)

 _Word Count: 339_

 _Mini Summary: John and Joss have a very special Christmas together._

* * *

Chapter 35 - Christmas

The snow was falling down outside the floor to ceiling windows, covering the entire city of New York in white. This change in the seasons made for the best scenario as John and Joss sat together around the beautifully decorated Christmas tree in the middle of his loft. This had been the perfect opportunity for the two of them to spend some of the holiday together because the criminal underworld wasn't in the mood to freeze their butts off.

Readjusting so that they were sitting across from each other, Joss grabbed the large box underneath the tree wrapped in silver and a red bow before handing it to John. Much to her surprise, John cradled a much smaller box that was wrapped in black with a gold bow. After the gifts were exchanged, John opened his first. He smiled at the clean, button-down gray shirt inside. Joss makes a joke about how he needed to find some other clothes to wear once in a while.

John's gift was a bit more on the serious side. Joss had expected another pair of earrings just as he had given her on Valentine's Day. The wrapping paper was torn away after the bow was slipped off. When Joss pried opened the velvet box, she gasped and caught herself before falling back unto the hardwood floor. Looking back at her was a beautiful 18-carat diamond engagement ring. Joss had to place a hand over her heart as her breathing picked up speed.

John gave her a moment to absorb everything, realizing that this was a huge step for them. There were no regrets on him choosing now to ask the big question. His heart began beating a little slower when he saw the smile on her lips.

Without needing to say anything else, Joss handed the box back over to him before he removed the ring and slipped it on her left hand. John caught her as she dove into his arms and kissed him with so much love which he happily returned.


	36. New Year's Eve

Disclaimer: I don't anything that is associated with POI but merely borrowing characters for my own hobby.

 _A/N: Hi everyone. Just wanted to jump in and first off say how much I love all of you readers that take the time to glance at any work I post. It always warms my heart to see the community still going even after so many years. Second off, I need to talk to my past self because I think that these last couple of chapters based off of holidays were meant to be connected but I originally stopped on Christmas. For one last little glance in this little canon that happened, I rewrote this chapter from scratch to have a sort of ending and beginning for John and Joss if that makes any sense. Either way, enjoy :D_

 _Word Count: 404_

 _Mini Summary: John and Joss are together as the year comes to a close._

* * *

Chapter 36 - New Year's Eve

"I can't believe that we're already here again," Joss said in awe as she stood by John to watch the city from his loft's windows.

"Me either but I don't mind this situation compared to last year." He brushed Joss's shoulder before stepping behind her to wrap his arms around her tiny waist and pull her to his chest.

Joss giggled as she looked down at the beautiful engagement ring that found its home on her left ring finger only a week ago. She hadn't even considered the idea of getting remarried for fear of failing again but when John surprised her the way he did, her answer was an honest one because Joss already knew that John would do his best by her as she would by him.

"John?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think about getting married next month?" She turned her head to gauge his reaction.

In response, John tenderly kissed the top of her head. "Whatever you want is fine by me Joss." She sucked her teeth before spinning her body around to give him a strong glare.

"Dammit John, can't you be selfish just once?" She hated how he always worried about others more than himself. It was a habit that saw him risking his life too many times for her liking but she also understood that it was just who he was.

John gave her one of his rare smiles that always took Joss's breath away. "Not when it comes to you."

She eyed him hard for a few more seconds before her face softened. "I think we're up for a long life together."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Joss." He leaned down to briefly brush his lips across hers before noticing a popping sound. Looking out, he could see the New York skyline come alive with the bright colors of fireworks to celebrate the new start of the year. Feeling the woman he loved in his arms as she turned back around to watch the show as well, John was more than ready to welcome the fresh start and any future moments that they would see together.

Joss felt the same as she caressed the hands that remained clutched to her stomach, giving her ideas to future plans that she wanted to experience with the man she loved as the fireworks lit up the dark sky.


	37. First Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own POI :(

 _Word Count: 292_

 _Mini Summary: John and Joss have their first impressions of each other the night he was taken in for beating up Anton._

* * *

Chapter 37 - First Meeting

It was the first time they had ever met. Even so, the hard as nails homicide Detective Jocelyn Carter could never have known what she was getting herself into when she was given the case about a fight on the subway. It was something that didn't need someone in her department but the manpower was low so she agreed to help with the interrogation.

The first thing Jocelyn noticed right away about the homeless man was his eyes. When they began to speak, she could see something haunting within their blue depths, something that she had seen a few times before. The conversation was by the books, with Jocelyn lightly grilled the man for his name which he cleverly dodged.

He wasn't putting up a fight as much as he feeling her out. The homeless man was intrigued by the kindness of the beautiful woman in front of him. For some reason, he was fascinated to the core and wanted to learn more about her, what made her who she was.

The plastic cup that was taken from him was the only way Jocelyn would know the truth about who he was and what he had done. She didn't know this but before the incident on the train, he had been contemplating ending everything through one bullet.

Now a new game was afoot. The unexpected appearance of a lawyer allowed him to avoid jail time. No matter what the purpose, all the homeless man knew was that this woman, Carter, would begin to chase him for the sole purpose of arresting him. She would come looking and he would be sure to give her a run for her money.

The first thing on his list would be to clean up his appearance.


	38. Things To Come

Disclaimer: I don't have any ownership of POI unfortunately so all I can do is borrow my favorite characters for fun :D

 _Word Count: 322_

 _Mini Summary: John gets through his first day on the job and watches Joss from afar._

* * *

Chapter 38 - Things To Come

It was quite an eventful few days for John Reese. He had gone from being homeless to working with a man who had an unknown fortune at his fingertips. John had been made a believer of this almighty Machine and wanted to see how far this job would go.

The day was done and he was watching from the sidelines as the criminals were being arrested. Much to his pleasant surprise, Detective Carter was one of the arresting officers. John activated the mic on the phone he bluejacked earlier and overheard the conversation. The culprit described seeing a Man in a Suit but she brushed it off. John wondered if his antics with Anton and friends reached her ears too.

Now with his cleaner appearance, he could watch her without drawing attention. She looked just as beautiful as when they were in the interrogation room. They would learn more about each other with this game of cat and mouse that was started. His training gave him an advantage and John would have some fun with her.

Joss had grown tired of hearing about this tall guy in a suit. It had been the second time that description reached her and she swore she would find him when she had some free time. This case of the lawyer and her friends would require a lot of paperwork and something didn't sit quite right with her. The hair was standing on the back of her neck and she threw a quick gaze at her surroundings.

No one looked out of place but the feeling was still there. Joss had a sneaking suspicion it was that guy from a few nights ago. The problem was that because of the training she suspected he had, he'd have no trouble being right underneath her nose and she wouldn't even know it.

This unknown man would be her most challenging criminal yet but she swore she would fin.


	39. Trust

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own anything from POI :(

 _Word Count: 298_

 _Mini Summary: John watches from afar as Joss enters the park._

* * *

Chapter 39 - Trust

There was no one else John could trust with Theresa's wellbeing. It was quite amusing to hear Carter's surprise when she realized who had called her. John was a little disappointed that she had underestimated him this time, bringing a number of undercover cops with her to the park. No matter to him since he was nowhere near it.

John knew Finch was silently questioning his motive in asking the detective indirectly with assisting them. There was only so much the two of them could do without involving the law. This was not the case. Theresa would be in much safer hands and she had sworn not to say what actually happened in terms of the two of them being involved in her rescue. John didn't regret the choice.

He had learned a lot about Jocelyn since their first encounter. She was like him in a lot of ways but wasn't tainted by the CIA after serving in the military. Instead, she lived a normal life, was married and had a son named Taylor. Watching her day by day, he continued to be fascinated by this petite woman whose heart was genuine. He could see her kind eyes looking at Theresa, gaining her trust instantly as she had his.

For all intensive purposes, Joss had managed to help find the girl's aunt who was her only family. It was frustrating that Theresa appeared to know more than she was letting on and once again she was suspicious that the vigilante who she received a call from, much to her surprise, had something to do with saving her. Vigilantes were dangerous and this guy was a trained killer.

Even though he helped Theresa during her predicament, there was no way she was going to let up on her search.


	40. Undercover

Disclaimer: I don't own POI but I do borrow the characters for these situations :)

 _Word Count: 387_

 _Mini Summary: John helps Joss get ready before they head out._

* * *

Chapter 40 - Undercover

"John, could you help zip me up?" Joss yelled downstairs when she heard him come in while looking at herself in the large mirror in her bedroom. He had asked her to go undercover at a charity ball and she wanted to look her best. It had been so long since Joss had allowed herself a reason to get dolled up so she wanted to make sure that she looked good and maybe catch the eye of the man that she was going with. He had come to her earlier in the day with the request and she agreed. John had given her a few hours to get ready and when he arrived, of course, he let himself in much to her chagrin.

Faint footsteps could be heard out in the hall and before long, his large frame filled the doorway. To say that John was handsome was an understatement. The tux that he wore fit perfectly over his broad shoulders and toned chest. What Joss didn't notice was that while she was taking in an appreciative glance that John was doing the same.

To say he was stunned by the vision in front of him wouldn't have done Joss justice. The form-fitting red dress she wore showed off her figure beautifully. John was surprised that she was hiding that under the frumpy slacks and blouse that he had been used to seeing on a daily basis. Her hair was pulled up in a bun that left a few strands loose to frame her face and a hint of eyeshadow along with ruby red lipstick.

Remembering what she asked him up here to do, John went to go stand behind Joss while she turned back towards the mirror. He was greeted with the parted fabric giving him a glimpse of the mocha brown skin underneath and John had to resist the urge to lick his lips. However, he did let his fingers indulge by briefly grazing the exposed skin and smiled when he felt Joss shiver. He eased the zipper up until it was hidden from his gaze, much to his dismay.

After collecting herself, Joss reached over to grab her purse and keys. "Ready to go?" she asked him.

John offered her his arm. "Certainly." After taking it, the two headed off to their next mission.


	41. A Ride

Disclaimer: Still don't own POI after all these chapters which sucks :(

 _Word Count: 359_

 _Mini Summary: John asks Joss to take a ride with him_

* * *

Chapter 41 - A Ride

John patted the backseat, bringing a laugh out of Joss. He was genuinely confused as to why she found his offer of a ride so amusing.

"John do you not own a car? I honestly couldn't imagine you as a bike guy." Joss did admire how well the motorcycle jacket fit John's broad frame.

"It gets me around when I need to. If you must know, that's how I was able to keep such a good eye on you that time when your number was up" John revealed. He remembered how fearful he was at all the possible suspects that could have had it out for Joss. There were still times when he blamed himself for taking his eyes off of her for only a second. It resulted in her getting shot in her vest and if she hadn't worn her vest like he insisted, it could have cost her life.

Joss was shocked at this information. "So you've been riding for a while eh? Well, I'm more of the practical gal. Cars are safer after all" she explained as her curiosity over how it would feel to be pressed up against John's back slowly got the better of her. John batting those pretty blue eyes at her didn't help either as she felt the air leave her body. She recollected herself quickly before asking "do you at least have another helmet" noting the one he pushed up to sit on his head.

Leaning back, John pulled another from the side and held it out to Joss. "Will you accept the offer now?" Again, the man batted those eyes at her and Joss swore he knew what it did to her. Why the hell did she feel her resolve slip when men in the past have done that to her and she didn't flinch.

It must be some kind of secret, one that she would solve later. For now, Joss smiled before saying "Don't make me regret this" before taking the helmet, securing it on her head, and hopping behind John.

"You won't" John reassured confidently before starting up the engine and just going wherever the streets took them.


	42. Questions

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah still the same ;D

 _Word Count: 370_

 _Mini Summary: Joss just doesn't know what to think about her and John's relationship._

* * *

Chapter 42 - Questions

Joss couldn't help but ask herself if John was pretending. After all, he has kissed her while they were undercover. Even so, she felt the same, stomach-turning, toe-curling sensation she did when he kissed her in the morgue.

With their latest number wrapped up, Joss had been sitting on her couch with a glass of red wine, going over their relationship as a whole. It was complicated, to say the least, but it was one that Joss hated admitting that she welcomed constantly. It was nice to have someone that was around when she needed him and not just for help with cases. Joss welcomed the company of another, one that she trusted with the lives of herself and Taylor.

Her hand drifted up to graze her lips as she once again remembered what led up to their moment in the morgue. Joss couldn't allow herself to believe that she had so much of John's attention. She remembered him with Maxine and Zoe. Both women looked so comfortable with him and John did his best to protect them. Why should she be any different? She was a number once too.

Frustrated, Joss shook her head to try and get rid of any doubts she had for the man in the suit. Why did she welcome the chaos and confusion? It irritated her that she didn't have a real answer. However, she knew the kind of guy John was. He wasn't the kind of guy to play with emotions just to get his kicks. Those eyes spoke of so much and also allowed a glimpse into the soul that he swore didn't exist anymore.

Joss thoughts wavered when she heard a light knocking on her door. Getting up and taking a second to look through the peephole, she couldn't stop the smile as the subject of her thoughts stood on the other side. Maybe she could finally get an answer on where they stand.

Opening the door, John had a soft smile of his own as he lifted a brown bag that had some food. He looked so relaxed and Joss loved the sight as she stepped aside to let him in.

Maybe tonight would be her chance for some answers.


	43. Distractions

Disclaimer: I don't own POI because if I did, John's and Joss's fates would be much different.

 _Word Count: 413_

 _Mini Summary: Joss has a plan to pull John's attention away from his basketball game._

* * *

Chapter 43 - Distractions

Joss couldn't fight the laugh as she watched her boyfriend John intensely concentrating on the basketball game. She had attempted three times to get his attention only to be met with a distracted huff. For some reason, she was growing needy tonight for his body and she had a devious idea to get his attention.

Joss snuck up to her bedroom with the game midway over, justifying that John could always catch the highlights once they were finished having fun. She made sure to spritz on some perfume that would draw him to her neck and an outfit that could be removed in a hurry. Joss was looking for a whole different reaction that would pull him away from his game and she hoped that this would do the trick.

Once she was satisfied with her look, Joss slowly made her way back down and as she expected, John was still rooted in the same spot where she left him a few minutes ago. She couldn't even remember if he got up once to even get a drink. This was an important game to him as his team was one step closer to reaching the final four but surely he'd forgive her for what she was about to do.

"John?" she asked tentatively, again getting nothing more than an 'hmm' in response. Joss just continued. "Don't you think that there is something else you could be doing?"

Finally, John gave her more than a one-word response. "It's almost over Joss. After this, we can do whatever you want."

However, she wasn't having any of it. With a swagger of her hips, Joss maneuvered around the couch and slowly got into John's line of sight. She knew she got his attention when his eyes widen at her attire of nothing more than a crimson red lace teddy that did nothing to hide her full figure or bountiful breasts. Joss also curled her hair and put on some red lipstick. Knowing that she had successfully distracted him, she slowly spun around to show every inch of her encompassed in the skimpy clothing. "Now don't you think that this is much better than a basketball game?" She taunted, smiling as she noticed the bulge pressing against his workout pants.

"I'll catch the results later," he breathed out before hastily grabbing Joss and lifting her into his arms to carry her into the kitchen.

The next day, John was happy to find out his team had won.


	44. Care

Disclaimer: I don't own POI. Plain and simple.

 _Word Count: 648_

 _Mini Summary: Joss helps John clean up after another case._

* * *

Chapter 44 - Care

"John, wouldn't it be easier if Shaw cleaned this up for you?" Joss suggested as she took a cloth soaked with a little peroxide to the bruised skin on his back. John had taken a hard hit after getting her out of the way from the suspect's car that came barreling towards them in an escape attempt. After a good shot from Shaw, the guy crashed into a wall and was secured to the steering wheel for Fusco to find before they all went their separate ways. Now here they were in Joss's apartment's kitchen with her sitting behind him tending to the small wounds on his back.

John shook his head at her question. "No thanks. She'd probably be complaining about me being a baby while eating over my open wounds. You have better bedside manners detective." His training made him more tolerant to the stinging sensation of the alcohol and that allowed him to just enjoy being taken care of by Joss. John was tempted to do more than blow off the suspect's kneecaps for what he could have done to Joss. He had been quick to react, getting her out of the way. It was worth the bruises he got because John knew that he would take any punishment as long as Joss was safe.

His earlier comment got a laugh out of her. "Oh yeah? So are you expecting me to kiss your boo-boo better too?" Her voice mocked as her fingers lightly caressed the skin and feeling the strong muscles underneath. John being without his undershirt gave Joss an unopposed view of various scars that looked to be years old. At the sight, Joss gave a wavering sigh, remembering the large one that covered her right hip thanks to a landmine before wondering what kind of stories were tied to the ones John had.

With a sly smirk, John turned around once she was finished cleaning him up to address her but her hands slid across his skin along with him. "I wouldn't mind." That same hand lightly slapped him on the shoulder and John feigned a hurt expression. "Striking a wounded man detective? Thought that would be against your honor."

"Hush you." Joss then paused before saying "I didn't get the chance to tell you this but thanks for saving my ass again. You should really start looking after yourself. I'm a big girl after all John."

He nodded his head in agreement. "I know that but sometimes I can't help it. It's part of the job after all."

Joss then lowered her head. "Right."

"Hey" he uttered softly before taking a finger to lift her eyes to look at him. "I know that you don't like me throwing myself in the way of danger but that's all I'm good for, protecting people to the best of my abilities."

Before Joss could argue otherwise, a light buzzing interrupted them and she bit back the words while John answered the call, assuring Finch that he would be right there. Obviously, there was no rest for the wicked. Getting his clothes back on, John walked over to the door before giving her a reluctant smile. "I'll call you" he offered as his goodbye before disappearing into the night to take care of another case.

Once the door closed behind him, Joss swore to herself and to John before pressing her hand up against it. "How can you be so careless, acting like no one will care if something happens to you?" He didn't see the anguish or fear whenever he got hurt. The scar on his lower abdomen was a constant reminder of the wrong she had done to him.

Joss began to clean up her kitchen while in her mind, she wants to find a way to let John know that when he gets hurt, he's not the only one that feels it.


	45. Heat

Disclaimer: The show ain't mine. Boo.

 _Word Count: 332_

 _Mini Summary: John and Joss try to find a way to beat the heat._

* * *

Chapter 45 - Heat

Joss fanned herself with a magazine in a vain attempt to ward off the heat wave that plagued New York, even for a few seconds. It was so bad that even low-level thugs decided to take a day off, leaving not only her but John with nothing to do. With some free time, he came over not too long ago brandishing some cool beer and sandwiches. He was wonderful company, allowing her to complain her ass off and venting her frustrations with anything in general while he listened on sympathetically.

After what happened with HR, they both agreed to take things nice and slow. Nothing and everything felt different. John seemed more attentive, more invested in having something serious with her than she first thought. He had gotten up a few minutes ago and went to the bathroom. Joss didn't think anything of it at first, enjoying her sandwich. However, she grew concerned as time passed and he hadn't come back.

Suspicious, Joss got up from her couch, laid the magazine on the table, and made her way around the corner to the hallway where all the rooms in the brownstone apartment were. When she reached the far end, she could hear John moving inside. Relieved that he was okay, Joss tentatively knocked on the door. "John? What are you doing in there? I can't fight this heat alone."

More movement was heard before he answered. "I'm just getting something ready."

"Oh?" Her curiosity deepened. "And what would that something be?" Joss waited for an answer but instead, the door opened to have a bare-chested John greet her and the sight took Joss's breath away. Despite the scars that littered his body, she couldn't help but admire how gorgeous he was with his strong physique.

John reached his hand out. "I thought that we would take a nice, cool bath together. What do you say?"

A wicked smile crossed her face as she took it and joined him inside. "Sounds like fun."


	46. Money

Disclaimer: I don't own POI. That is all :D

 _Word Count: 384_

 _Mini Summary: With John's salary from working the numbers, Harold offers him a suggestion._

* * *

Chapter 46 - Money

John sat on his couch, thinking about Finch's proposal. Out of the blue, he had asked if there was something else he would like to do with the money he made from working the numbers such as leaving it to someone in case something ever happened to him. The two men understood the dangers of the job which was why Finch threw the question his way. John had never contemplated the idea. Hell, he never thought that he'd be alive for this long.

There were some ideas floating around in his head. He knew that Fusco would be getting a generous portion for all of the help and crap he had to put up with. John also knew that he would want to send a good amount to Jessica's family to make sure that they were taken care of. Hopefully, that would have been what she wanted. Surprisingly, Jessica had been the furthest thing from his mind when he thought about what to do. Last year, John had finally come to terms with what happened and that he wasn't at fault because some things were just out of his control. It took a long time and having good friends nearby helped to have him see that.

While he wanted to leave something to Jessica's family, the largest portion of his money he wanted to leave to someone else. John could only imagine the look on Joss's face when she found out how much he was leaving her. Then again, the only way she would be able to collect is was when he was no longer of this world. John would gladly admit that meeting Joss had been the catalyst towards his recovery.

Around Joss, he never felt like a monster because she never saw that in him, even when John thought she should have. Joss made him feel alive again.

It was comforting to know that if his time was up, it would be doing what he loved and not by his own hands.

On a scrap of paper, John made a note of his plans. Finch offered to help make the arrangements when he was ready. Satisfied with what he wanted to do, he walked over to his bed to put the paper in a bedside drawer before getting settled for the night.


	47. Diet

Disclaimer: POI still isn't mine. Oh well :D

 _Word Count: 323_

 _Mini Summary: Joss thinks she needs to lose some weight but John thinks otherwise._

* * *

Chapter 47 - Diet

"Joss, why are you doing this to yourself?"

"Because I'm fat" she threw back as an answer. She had been in the middle of a run on her treadmill when John knocked on her door. He had the nerve to come baring dessert in the form of a large slice of red velvet cake when he knew she was on a diet and trying to shed the extra pounds. She didn't know why she was so self-conscious about her weight. Maybe it was because she was worried that John would stop loving her or something stupid like that. It wouldn't be the first time since Paul said in no uncertain terms that she needed to lose the baby weight from Taylor because the months leading up to his birth were hard on his eyes.

John shook his head in disbelief that his girlfriend would care so much about her weight. To him, she had a voluptuous figure that drew him in. Joss was sexy but something was off about her as he thought she had been overreacting. "Why would you think that Joss?" He asked before putting the box with her treat on the kitchen table. "You're absolutely beautiful."

When she looked at him and saw how much he meant his words, Joss paused. She felt silly for letting the insecurities from her marriage come through. John was in no way like Paul and soon a soft smile tugged at her lips before she threw her arms around his waist in a hug. "Thanks, John."

"You're welcome, Joss. Just remember that okay?" When she looked up, she nodded before they pulled apart. "Good. Now am I going to have to eat this cake by myself?"

With a smack on the shoulder, Joss went to get a couple of forks, her worries from earlier a whisper in the wind thanks to the wonderful man that she hoped to spend the rest of her life.


	48. Sick

Disclaimer: Still no ownership of POI :(

 _Word Count: 325_

 _Mini Summary: Joss is feeling under the weather so John and Bear decide to pay her a visit._

* * *

Chapter 48 - Sick

"Ugh" Joss groaned at the throbbing in her head as she snuggled deeper into her afghan blanket. The faint smell of John's chicken soup briefly reached her nose but it had trouble getting through her clouded head. She was sick as a dog and she hated it. On top of that, Captain Moreno forced her to head home for the day rather than work on a case with Fusco.

John, being the sweetheart that he was, came over after hearing from Finch about her situation along with Bear and offered to make a meal after she explained that nothing would stay down. After taking her seat back on the couch, Joss looked at Bear and patted the cushion next to her, not minding the company. Hopping on he rested his head on her lap, letting Joss obliviously scratch behind his ears.

When John returned to the living room with a full bowl in hand, the image warmed his heart. He wished with all of his heart that he could come home to this each and every day after a rough number. For now, he wanted to take care of Joss like she often did with others. She was finally aware of him when he leaned down to put the bowl on the coffee table.

"Smells delicious," she said groggily. He then helped her get settled better to put it on a pillow in her lap. Joss's face showed appreciation for his actions as she stirred the stock. "Thanks." They both knew that she wasn't talking about just the food, but for being there.

"No problem," he said simply before leaning back and starting small talk. Much to Joss's joy, the food managed to stay down and before long, the bowl's contents were gone. Still feeling weary, John took the bowl back, giving Joss a chance to lie down, feeling content before closing her eyes to take a small nap with Bear laying next to her.


	49. Bed

Disclaimer: POI isn't mine. Just borrowing characters for fun :D

 _Word Count: 305_

 _Mini Summary: John and Joss try to get some sleep._

* * *

Chapter 49 - Bed

"Can I please have my covers back, John?" Joss asked with mild irritation as she did her best to pull more of the blanket to her. When she offered her bed to him for sleep, she never thought that he would be such a hog and all the jerk could do was smile at her.

"It's not my fault your covers are so small Joss but how about a compromise?"

"Oh? You want to take my bathroom too?" She snapped back. However, that smile did it's damnest to put a dent in her anger. "Don't do that?"

"What Joss? I'm just looking at the beautiful woman that I'm sharing a bed with." John swore that this was a dream come true. After the Simmons scare, they finally had a chance to sit down and talk about what was going to happen now that HR was gone. This new step in their relationship was slow, something they both agreed on because it had been so long since they had been with anyone.

"Yeah, but there is just something about those eyes that keep making me cave and I hate it."

"Oh, well I can't apologize for something I have no control over but how about I make it up to you since you were sweet enough to let me share your bed." John lifted and moved his body until he was touching Joss's before cocooning them in the blanket that was now more than enough for the two of them.

Joss's eyes softened at the intimate contact before resting her head on his bare chest above his heart. "I like this compromise" she uttered softly, relaxing as she felt John's hands slowly rub her back.

"Me too Joss. This way you can have you precious covers."

"Shut up" she muttered before they finally got some sleep.


	50. Cowlick

Disclaimer: Don't own POI.

 _A/N: Hello all you lovely readers. So we're almost to the end of April and this sucker finally is at the halfway mark. Time sure does fly. I just wanted to pop in and give virtual hugs and love to all that have been checking this thing out whenever they can. If you've gotten even a small smile, it makes me happy. I still need to actually get back to writing since these were pre-written and all so I gotta go find that elusive muse. This chapter is dedicated to those that keep talking about that darn look that John Reese has that makes him more boyishly sexy. I'm sorry (not really) Love_ y'all _and here's to the back 50 coming your way ;D_

 _Word Count: 406_

 _Mini Summary: John has a little problem with his morning routine._

* * *

Chapter 50 - Cowlick

John was beyond frustrated. This morning he wanted to take Joss out to breakfast. He had stayed over last night and wanted to repay her for sharing her bed with him. After taking a nice, long shower, he stood in front of her bathroom mirror in nothing but a towel.

With such frequent sleepovers, Joss suggested that he leave some personal stuff to make it easier to get ready. Opening the mirror cabinet, John pulled out some hair gel, ready to style his hair in its usual way. With practiced movements, John took a comb and parted his black and gray hair how he usually did. When he was done, a scowl found itself etched on his face. Gazing at his reflection, John saw that damn cowlick pop up in all its stubborn glory. It seemed to haunt him since his childhood and even hair gel had trouble keeping it at bay.

John heard soft footsteps getting closer before Joss popped her head inside. "Everything okay?" She took an appreciative once-over of the half-naked John Reese, immensely liking what she saw. Joss then wondered what he was staring at that upset him before stepping further into the bathroom. She giggled at seeing John fussing around with the adorable cowlick. Who knew that John was this much of a stickler for appearance? "What's wrong?" Joss asked as if she didn't already know.

John sucked his teeth as the cowlick spring back up. "I can't keep this thing down Joss. No matter how much gel I put, this damn cowlick won't cooperate."

"Then leave it" she suggested, crossing the small room until she was standing next to him. Joss reached up to play with the piece of hair. "It's not a bad idea to change it up once in a while."

John turned to her. "I do that." In response, Joss rolled her eyes.

"Slightly different suits don't count John. Besides, I like this a lot. It's adorable and sexy."

"Joss…" She silenced any more protests with a soft kiss. He then took a moment to point his eyes upward. "I guess it couldn't be that bad if it has you doing that." They both chuckled. "I'm going to finish up here. You get to thinking what you want to order for breakfast."

Another peck was shared before Joss turned to walk away. "Don't keep me waiting" she threw over her shoulder as John finished his morning ritual.


	51. Romeo

Disclaimer: Don't own POI

 _A/N: So yeah, my laptop finally went dead. Makes me really sad because I had the thing for so long. For now, I'll be uploading from my phone because I don't know when I'll get a new one so please forgive any mistakes from these chapter on._

 _Word Count: 503_

 _Mini Summary: John and Joss share a moment._

* * *

Chapter 51: Romeo

Joss was washing dishes from their dinner when she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist and someone nuzzling her neck, causing her to smile. Taylor was full after having his fair share of food so he went back to his room which allowed John and Joss some privacy.

"You know how much I love you right Joss?" John asked in a low tone.

Joss had to fight the shiver before responding. "Okay John, what did you do this time?" She could almost see the confused look on his face.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Can't I just say how much I love you?"

"Not when you're a vigilante who I suspect is trying to get on my good side because he did something wrong." Finishing the task at hand, she turned to face John and crossed her arms over her chest and giving him a glare. "So what did you do this time that you want me to overlook?"

John shook his head. "It's nothing like that Joss. I just want to make sure you always remember how much you mean to me."

"Uh huh, okay Romeo. I'll bite but don't think you've fooled me just yet. You know that you don't always say it but I know from the way you hold me or look at me. You have a way to express yourself without words so believe me, I know that you care about not only me but Taylor. If that wasn't the case, you wouldn't be here." When Joss saw John nod his head, she grew more curious and wondered how bad the trouble was that he got himself into.

"And that's why I stayed away from the bottle that night after we first met. Harold gave a purpose but the second chance started with you." John took a deep breath as he got down on one knee, seeing his girlfriend's eyes widened as she realized what he was about to do. "I thought of how to ask you this very important question. I want to try so hard when I'm around you, be the good man that you believed me to be. You are such a beautiful person inside and out and I never want to lose that." John reached in his pocket and pulled out a velvet box. When he opened it, it was met by a gasping Joss who stared at the beautiful diamond ring that lay on the velvet. "Will you make me the happiest vigilante by being my wife?"

Joss's eyes went from the ring to John before her vision blurred because of tears. Knowing that this is what she wanted, she nodded her head. "Yes John, yes I'll be your wife in crime." They both shared a laugh before he slipped the ring on her left hand.

Straightening up, John pulled Joss into a sweet kiss that was a promise of things to come.


	52. Vigil

Disclaimer: I still don't own POI. Two thumbs down lol

 _Word Count: 344_

 _Mini Summary: John and Joss are recovering after their close call with Simmons._

* * *

Chapter 52 - Vigil

"I almost lost you" John whispered as he sat at Joss's bedside in the hospital, clutching her left hand tightly. They had both somehow survived Simmons's ambush but Joss had taken a bullet that nearly killed her. Doctors said that if the bullet had been a centimeter to the right, it would have severed her heart's artery and would have left no chance of her surviving.

After two days of rest, Joss woke up, much to the relief of everyone. John had never left her side once he had recovered from his own injuries. Her mother, Paul, and Taylor came by after hearing the news to see how she was doing. Shaw, Lionel, and Harold came by soon after to let them know that Simmons had been killed in a separate hospital. They suspected that it had been Elias but for now, they would let the subject drop and let Joss focus on her recovery.

Once they were alone, John and Joss fell into a conversation but avoided the topic of their kiss in the morgue for now. After about an hour, she had grown tired thanks to the medications and John suggested she rest, reassuring her that he would be there when she woke up. He saw the soft smile before Joss closed her eyes and it struck him to the core.

John no longer wanted to hide his feelings for this woman. He desired to move forward and be more involved with Joss. That time in the morgue was more than just the heat of the moment. Kissing the knuckles of her hand, John continued his vigil, smiling to himself as he thought of how he was going to woo her. He never thought that he would have been capable of moving on after Jessica but Joss helped him with that just by caring enough to just talk to him like he was another person, to show him kindness when he had seen nothing but hardship.

John promised himself that he would take advantage of this second chance offered to them both.


	53. Anything

Disclaimer: Still don't own POI. Give me some time to save up those pennies and buy it ;D

 _Word Count: 353_

 _Mini Summary: John and Joss go for an unexpected swim._

* * *

Chapter 53 - Anything

John knew that he would do anything to protect Joss Carter. No matter how many times she reminded him that she had taken care of herself long before he showed up, John couldn't fight the urge to do it anyway. That was probably why he hadn't hesitated to dive into freezing cold water, disregarding his own safety, to grab her from the depths after a suspect they were chasing pushed her in.

Joss appeared to struggle thanks to the temperature but John managed to reach her in record time. He then helped get the two of them back to the shore. Both were breathing heavily and John was quick to take the jacket he left on the shore before going after her on to drape it over her body after noticing that Joss wouldn't stop shivering.

When Joss felt something warm encompass her, she turned to him with a small smile on her blue-tinged lips. "T-thanks but you d-didn't have to go after me." Joss could smell a mixture of aftershave and cologne on the collar but fought the urge to burrowed deeper into the jacket.

John's eyes were scanning the area, looking to see if any of their friends were coming, before giving Joss his attention again. "I know you tell me that you can take c-care of yourself Joss but it's just something I-I can't help. It is my job to worry about other people after all.

Joss felt a tinge of sadness at the idea that he only was overprotective because she was an asset. However, when he moved a wet strand of hair out of the way, she saw John looking at her with his blue eyes shining brightly along with a tender smile. This gesture filled her with a hope that maybe there was more to their relationship than just helping innocent people.

Soon their team members found them, helping John and Joss while informing them that all parties inside were ready for Lionel to take in. John had been very insistent that Joss go home to rest and she decided to listen to him just this once.


	54. Surprise

Disclaimer: I still don't own POI but that ain't going to stop my muse :D

 _A/N: This nugget is from a prompt that I got from a list that was gifted to me by SWWoman :D The prompt is the very first thing that you read minus Joss's name. Enjoy ;D_

 _Word Count: 366_

 _Mini Summary: Joss has a sexy surprise for John._

* * *

Chapter 54 - Surprise

"Is there a reason you are naked in my bed Joss?" John asked once he got his jaw off the floor. Of all the things he expected whenever he got home, this was definitely not one of them.

After a rough case, John got home around two in the morning only to notice something on his bed. Reaching for his gun tucked in his back, John made a move towards it only to freeze at the sight. Joss looked like she belonged there, something that one day John hoped to make a reality. One thing was out of place however as she gave him a sexy smile.

On top of his silk sheets, she was wearing nothing but black high heel pumps. In response to his earlier question, Joss nodded her head and raised her upper body to draw his attention to her full and bountiful breasts. "Tonight I felt like surprising my boyfriend. So did it work?" When she looked at John, she got her answer by the tenting of his pants.

John was fuming while still holding the gun. Joss knew damn well what she was doing to him. His body just couldn't resist being with her in any way possible. Not wanting to have an accident, John finally took his focus off of Joss to put the gun on top of a nearby desk after removing the clip.

Behind him, John heard the bed creak and soft clicking against his hardwood floor. When he felt Joss wrap her arms around his waist, John closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Joss smiled wickedly as she pulled his crisp, white shirt from his slacks. "How about I help you get more comfortable?" Her voice oozed of seduction and sex. She wasn't ashamed of it or the

effect it had on John. Her hands soon found skin and she was rewarded with a low growl.

John's quick reflexes surprised Joss as he quickly turned around, pulled her up off the floor so she could wrap her legs around his waist, and went back towards the bed. Neither noticed the time as they slowly took time to bring each other to the brink of ultimatepleasure.


	55. Thoughts

Disclaimer: Still no luck with owning POI. Just have to stick with writing stuff merely for the fun of myself and others :D

 _Word Count: 345_

 _Mini Summary: Joss thinks about her next moves with John._

* * *

Chapter 55 - Thoughts

Joss looked up from where she was lying to tentatively look at John, the man that was currently her human pillow and the love of her life. His eyes were closed and his chest was slowly rising and falling. Joss titled her head to the side as she wondered when would be a good time to ask John some extremely important questions.

For one thing, she wanted him to move in with her. Out of the few invites she got to John's loft, Joss just didn't like how cold and alone it felt there. Whenever he came over to her home, like tonight, he seemed more relaxed and happy. Taylor loved spending time with him too, either by watching the game or just talking about how he's been doing in school.

Joss also wanted to talk to him about their future together. She knew that John had a tough time letting himself be happy, his constant excuse is that he didn't deserve it after all the bad things he's done. She needed to get it through that thick head of John's that he needed to stop being so hard on himself because he had been deceived and trapped in a situation where he was left very little choice but to follow orders.

John shifted his body and Joss waited to see if he would wake. Instead, he sunk back into the couch and the arm that surrounded her back tightened slightly. Joss smiled warmly at his possessive nature, almost afraid that someone would steal her away if he let his guard down. John was the definition of overprotective but he also understood boundaries. He knew when to back off and let her do her job, no matter how dangerous. There was that mutual respect and trust between them.

Joss trusted John with so many things like Taylor and her heart. Things were moving slow and she knew that it was the pace that John needed. Joss didn't want to push for fear of scaring him.

Maybe she'd slip him her house keys during dinner tomorrow.


	56. Glasses

Disclaimer: I don't own POI and only used anything familiar for mine's and other's entertainment :)

 _Word Count: 407_

 _Mini Summary: Joss really likes this look on John._

* * *

Chapter 56 - Glasses

Joss sat crossed legged on John's large bed in stunned amazement and desire. John was in front of a mirror messing around with his undercover outfit. It comprised of his usual suit but what was a rare sight was the wire-framed glasses that sat on his nose.

He had invited Joss over to go over the case while he got ready to head to a charity ball. He had been readjusting the glasses while Joss was observing, noting how hot she was getting just from the small accessory. John looked very intellectual which would help him get close to their latest number who was a very wealthy businessman.

It felt like John was mocking her. Joss wondered how something as simple as glasses could make her hormones go into overdrive and urge her to just jump John's bone right now. She remembered the first time he had worn them, bringing a grimace to Joss's face at the memory that John was on a date with another woman when he wore them. After shaking away the slight jealousy that threatened to rise up at the memory, Joss knew that she couldn't let John leave without getting a little taste to hold her over.

"John?" Joss called out, her voice low and seductive. When he turned around, she batted her pretty doe eyes at him. "Could you come over here please?" She asked sweetly.

John was blindsided, not by the request but the hot look Joss was throwing his way. After finishing up the final touches on his outfit, John approached the bed while fighting the urge to fantasize about Joss with nothing on and wondering if it was a mistake to let her sit on his bed rather than the couch. "What's wrong?" John asked Joss once he was next to her.

Joss moved until she was kneeling, circling her arms around his neck. "I just wanted to let you know that I really, really like this look on you." Her eyes grew cloudy with desire before pulling John down for a sweet kiss, annoyed that there wouldn't be enough time for what she really wanted to do. "When this is over, keep those glasses on okay?"

John gave Joss a raised eyebrow before letting out a laugh and kissing her again. Who knew that she would have a thing for glasses? "No problem" he promised, making a note to wear glasses more often but only for Joss.


	57. Morning Show

Disclaimer: Still don't own POI :(

 _Word Count: 368_

 _Mini Summary: Joss discovers that mornings may not always be a bad thing._

* * *

Chapter 57 - Morning Show

"I'd like to have this kind of show every morning," Joss said saucily and sleepily as she sat up in bed. As she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, the sheet fell from her chest and reveal her naked torso.

John and she had a wonderful sleepover last night. It seemed like they connected in so many ways. While making love with John was something out of this world, they especially connected on an emotional level which was such a beautiful thing.

This morning, Joss felt around to her side and found the sheets empty. Saddened by the thought that John had left for work, she had opened her eyes and got a small surprise as John faced her while slowly buttoning up his blue shirt as if he was giving her a show on purpose, almost like a dream come true.

John smiled at the love of his life before finishing with his shirt. It hurt him to leave Joss so early but Harold called about another number. He leaned down to tenderly rub the side of her cheek before giving her a sweet kiss.

"Can't you stay just a little longer John" Joss prettily batted her eyes, earning a chuckle from John.

"And you tell me I use the puppy dog eyes a lot." He wasn't immune to the effects and hated that he couldn't fulfill her request now. "Maybe I can take a day off this week and we can spend it together. That way, I don't have to leave your bed in the morning."

"I like that idea," she said before giving him another kiss but pulled away when she felt John pulling the covers up to hide her naked body.

"Just needed to keep my resolve" he explained when he saw her questioning gaze.

Even though she pouted, Joss grabbed John by his shirt and pulled him down for a quick peck, not willing to give him up to the job just yet. "That's something that you can look forward to when you come back" she explained when they broke apart.

"No doubt I will" he responded, Joss's smile the last thing John saw as he went out to save another life.


	58. Wealth

Disclaimer: I don't anything that is part of POI. Just using things from the show for fun.

 _A/N: I'm so sorry for the late upload of the chapter. I've been distracted all weekend after Fox announced on Friday that they were canceling Lucifer which bummed me out so now the movement to save it has taken my attention. Then Timeless had an awesome_ 2-hour _finale yesterday and today is the last episode of Lucifer. So sorry for making you wait._

 _Word Count: 449_

 _Mini Summary: John and Joss have some small talk while relaxing._

* * *

Chapter 58 - Wealth

Joss snuggled more into John's side as they share, sighing in content. "You didn't have to spoil me, John."

He let out a small laugh. "I didn't know buying Thai was your definition of fine dining." Joss was looking at him closely and John wondered what she was thinking about.

"I just don't get it. Harold is paying you all this money for risking your life with the numbers and the only real lavished thing I've seen from you are the suits and the apartment which you told me Harold gave you as a birthday present ages ago. There isn't any really personal there except your guns."

John looked confused by the analysis. "Well Joss, I only really buy what I need. No reason to spend money on things that aren't going to help me on the field or maybe bring takeout for us."

"It's just weird is all" Joss explained as John kissed the top of her head, making her smile at his loving nature. "You're not anything like those rich people I run across. They want to make sure people know they have money, buy expensive cars and jewelry, that sort of thing."

"Well, I can't exactly do that Joss. There is that whole being dead thing that puts a damper on my credit score." John thought about the perks of being declared legally dead. After closing that CIA chapter of his past, things have been quiet with no guys hunting him down because they wanted him dead.

Joss looked up at John with a side glance because of the comment. "You might be dead on paper but you're flesh and blood right here" then put her hand over his heart.

"Harold makes it possible to donate some of the money I make. There are places out there that can use the money more than me."

"So you're a Saint John?" Joss joked, her heart warming at the selfless gesture because it was so like John to give to others.

He shook his head. "I'm not going to do much with it." John wanted to also let Joss know that he had plans to leave her a large amount in a will but he wasn't ready to bring up the topic. The idea of discussing what would happen if he died would be for another day.

"Be careful John. All that expensive spending on Thai will have you broke in no time." Joss liked hearing John laugh, being happy with what he had.

"I have everything I need right now so I'm not worried." He nuzzled her head, emphasizing one thing he was happy to have. After another kiss, they got comfortable again and watched a movie.


	59. Attentive

Disclaimer: I don't own POI. Lame.

 _Word Count: 490_

 _Mini Summary: John is making sure that Joss is well taken care of in her condition._

* * *

Chapter 59 - Attentive

"John, can you stop worrying so much? I'm fine" Joss said as she placed a hand on her lower back in hopes of easing the pain. This pregnancy was going along swimmingly but Joss couldn't say she missed the nuisances like weight gain and constant trips to the bathroom. One thing that was becoming strange was having John hovering around her so much. When she was pregnant with Taylor, Paul had been happy but it felt like he was there once in a while. He'd ask how the baby was but he never touched her stomach or hover. Then there was John.

He always took the time to do whatever he could for her. If he was on a case, he'd call home to check up on her. Taylor would be there for her because John didn't trust that Joss would stay still which he had every right to believe. She remembered the night John confronted her for taking a trip to the bathroom without Taylor's help. Joss felt betrayed but they all shared a laugh at her dramatic display with a hand over her heart that her own flesh and blood would snitch on her.

There was no doubt in Joss's mind that John meant well. This was new territory for him because he'd always thought that he'd die alone by his own hand. Joss rubbed her stomach lovingly at the thought that this wonderful man was here by her side and blessed her with another baby on the way.

John walked up to his wife and pulled her into a light hug, being careful of her stomach before planting a kiss on her dark hair. "I'm sorry Joss. I can't help it. I just want to make sure nothing happens to you or the little one." When they pulled apart, his hand dropped to her stomach and rubbed it. Joss's heart swelled at the love she felt from this man. He then bent down until he was leveled with her stomach and lifted the sundress she was wearing until it was exposed to plant a kiss. "Just know that I can't wait to hold you either but take it easy on your mother. Otherwise, she's going to give me a lecture and I don't want that." Joss laughed at the comment before John stood back up but not before planting another kiss on her stomach. Joss pulled him for a kiss and felt this man's love behind it. "How about I make you two something to eat?"

"Hold on, let me ask?" Joss directed the question towards her stomach and felt teary-eyed when she felt a kick in response. When she saw John's concern, Joss waved it off. "It's just hormones. You've got two votes of yes. Lead the way, John." That he did by gingerly taking her hand and guiding her to the kitchen. John couldn't see Joss roll her eyes before smiling and squeezing his hand.


	60. Anniversary

Disclaimer: POI belongs to Bad Robot and all those other guys that I can't be asked to name.

 _Word Count: 329_

 _Mini Summary: John and Joss have been happily married for a year now._

* * *

Chapter 60 - Anniversary

There were not enough words to describe how pissed off Joss was. She had just gotten home from work and was miserable the whole day for one reason and one reason only. This morning when she woke up, John was gone and left her a note saying that he was called in to work a number. He didn't even have the common courtesy to let her wake him up and wish him a happy anniversary.

A year ago, she and John had managed to tie the knot by using his John Warren alias. Their courtship was strange, yes but they cared about each other and as slow as things moved, they didn't want to be with anyone else.

Joss's rage made her miss the keyhole to her home and it added fuel to the fire. The frustration over loving a man that was as dense as John was pretty rough. He never looked at another woman, even when she was clearly trying to hit on him and that was before they got together. She noticed how focused he was on the task at hand. Joss felt lucky to be the recipient of that attention at times.

Finally managing to unlock her door, Joss entered the darkened apartment with a sigh. She shouldn't be angry with John. It's what she signed up for after all. When she turned around, her eyes widened in surprise and she dropped her purse at the of three glasses vases all filled with bouquets of roses.

The lights turned on, causing Joss to squint her eyes as she gazed towards the kitchen to see a smiling John Reese in his usual suit. "I'll hope you can forgive me for deceiving you, Joss. I wanted to surprise you for our first anniversary."

Without a second thought, Joss closed the distance between them and jumped into John's arm before giving him a loving kiss. When they pulled away, Joss caressed his cheek lovingly before saying "You're forgiven".


	61. Waiting

Disclaimer: POI isn't not something I own, unfortunately :(

 _Word Count: 480_

 _Mini Summary: John and Taylor wait together as Joss is getting ready to help another number._

* * *

Chapter 61 - Waiting

"Looking good John. Catching another bad guy?" Taylor asked as he stepped aside to let him into the brownstone. John was wearing a tuxedo because a number was attending a charity ball so John would do the same to keep tabs. However, he wanted to have some back up so he asked Joss to go undercover with him to which she agreed. John came over to pick her up so that they could go together.

He removed his jacket and laid it on the back of the couch before turning back to face Taylor. "Yup, your mom is coming to help me. Did she tell you?"

He nodded. "I just got home to get a few things before staying with a friend. Mom was up in the bedroom and she told me what she was getting ready for."

Just then, they both heard Joss's voice from upstairs. "Taylor, is that John?"

"Yeah, mom" he responded.

"Okay, I'm coming down now." Taylor smiled as he watched John waiting patiently. He knew that there was something between him and his mom. Taylor liked the idea of someone like John having his mom's back. After what he saw from him during his rescue, he knew the guy had skills.

The low creaking of the steps drew his attention to the staircase. "I never thought that I would fit into this old thing" Joss commented as she reached the landing and fiddle with her purse to make sure her handcuffs and gun could fit. She missed the look on John's face as his eyes took her in. She was wearing a midnight blue cocktail dress that tied around her neck, leaving her shoulders bare. It reached just below her knees and her feet were in a pair of matching colored heels. Joss's hair had been pulled up into a clean bun and her face had a light application of makeup. To say John was stunned would have been an understatement.

Taylor had to hold back a laugh when he saw that his mom didn't notice John's slightly open jaw and nudged his shoulder to get his attention. The wink he gave was met with confusion and again, Taylor had to keep himself from laughing. It was clear that John had no idea that he'd been infatuated. "Well, I gotta head over to my friend's house. You two have fun and don't stay out too late" he joked before heading upstairs to get what he needed and left them alone.

Joss scoffed at her son's comment. "That boy is a comedian, I swear." After making sure everything was in place, Joss grabbed her coat but noticed that John hadn't moved. "Are you okay?"

Her voiced pierced his brain and John was brought back to reality. "Yeah, just waiting for you." After getting his own coat, the two were on their way to save another life.


	62. Sunset

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is involved with the POI property. I'm simply using things from it for mine's and other's entertainment.

 _A/N: I'm sorry for taking so long to respond to those that have reviewed my stuff since my inbox got flood with FB posts from the Lucifer group I'm in. It actually hit over 1k in the span of a few days and I wanna look through each one so I'll get around to all the kind messages that registered readers and guests have left. Thank you all for your support and I'm in a better mood since Fox decided to be nice and air the two extra episodes of Lucifer in a_ two-hour _block this Monday coming up. Still hoping for some good news regarding S4 in the meantime._

 _Word Count: 471_

 _Mini Summary: John and Joss enjoy a little time to themselves._

* * *

Chapter 62 - Sunset

"This is nice" Joss expressed as she and John walked the beach hand in hand without a care in the world. Today, no one needed help so they were allowed to enjoy a day off to which Joss suggested they visit the beach.

That was exactly what they did, enjoying the fresh air while having a fun time in the water splashing each other. Now the sun was going down and both wanted to just enjoy the other's presence. Joss was wearing a white two-piece suit with her lower half covered by a terrycloth. John wore shorts and a tank top. Their shoes had been left behind with the rest of their things, the lack of people leaving them with little worry that something would happen.

While Joss was enjoying the moment, John was enjoying the woman at his side, her beauty constantly astounding him each and every day. He thanked the deity up above for having the chance with Joss.

"We need to retire in a place like this." Her comment struck a chord with him and John stopped walking, pulling Joss to a stop. When she got a good look at his eyes, Joss saw immense sadness behind them. "What's wrong?"

John lowered his head, gripping her hands tightly. "Joss, I doubt that it will be easy for me to make it to retirement."

"Nope," Joss said abruptly, catching John off guard as he lifted his head. Joss's eyebrows were furrowed together and her eyes burned. "I don't want to hear it, John. You think that it's impossible that you'll live a normal life but I'm not buying that." Joss took a step closer and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Besides, you know I'm not going to let you do anything stupid and neither are Harold or Lionel."

John wanted to have that future with Joss. As he looked out at the setting sun and the colors reflecting off the water, John knew that he would do his damnest to stick around just for the chance to have all of this, have her. Before Joss and Harold found him, he was a different man, hopeless and ready to die. Now he wanted nothing more than to grow old and have a family with Joss, something he never even imagined was possible after losing Jessica.

Pulling Joss tight, John nuzzled her thick hair and inhaled her scent, reminding himself of his new reality. When they pulled away, John leaned down to peck her lips. "Maybe we should get a house with a white fence and 2 ½ kids." John chuckled at the playful hit Joss gave his chest before resuming their walk.

"Let's just take things nice and easy before you get any ideas." The rest of the walk was silent as the sun finally disappeared behind the horizon.


	63. Gratitude

Disclaimer: I don't own POI and just write imaginary situations that the characters might find themselves in for fun :D

 _Word Count: 370_

 _Mini Summary: Joss lets John know that someone left him a gift._

* * *

Chapter 63 - Gratitude

"Riley, can I see you in interrogation room 4 now?" At Joss' voice, John looked up at his desk across from Lionel and saw the stern look on her face.

"Uh oh, looks like you're in trouble with the captain Wonderboy" Lionel teased before returning to his paperwork. Ignoring the comment, John pushed his chair back before silently following Joss.

Once Joss closed the door and had the privacy, Joss turned to John with a soft smile. He felt an immense amount of relief that she didn't call him in here to chew him out. "I have something to give you." She then pointed to a white box on the table.

Suspicious as to its contents, John slowly lifted the lid and his eyebrows raised at what was inside. "This is a pie Joss" he pointed out.

She nodded her head, well aware of what the contents were. "I was asked to deliver it to quote 'that wonderful and quite attractive Detective Riley for saving my granddaughter'". This week, the team had taken on a number that got herself in too deep while exposing the company she worked for because they were scamming people out of their life savings with a Ponzi scheme.

John let out a chuckle at the dessert. "I have to say that this is the first time I've been given food for doing my job."

"You did more than that John." Joss stepped closer and took his hand, giving it a squeeze. "You kept a family together and this woman wanted to find some way to repay you."

Returning the gesture, John smiled. "How about I share my gift with you and Taylor, along with a tall glass of milk?"

Joss loved the playful tone of his voice. "You got yourself a deal. I'll keep this in my office so that Lionel doesn't get any bright ideas."

Nodding his head, John went to open the door for Joss. "I think I'll give him a slice too. It wouldn't hurt considering how he not only has to put up with me but all the paperwork I leave behind." It was a kind gesture on his part as they both exited the room with Joss carrying the box.


	64. The Library

Disclaimer: I don't own POI.

 _Word Count: 462_

 _Mini Summary: John finally shows_ Joss _his workplace._

* * *

Chapter 64 - The Library

"John, would you mind telling me where you're taking me," Joss asked as they crossed the busy New York intersection. Before she went home for the day, Joss got a strange request from John to meet him at this address. When she arrived, all he said was to follow him, which she did because she trusted him that much.

Soon they found themselves standing in front of the large building on the corner that was clearly abandoned during construction. John led her to the side door where no one would see them and let them inside. Joss grew concerned, hoping that John wasn't committing any kind of crimes.

The inside didn't look much better with tarps and dust littering the dilapidated hallway. Joss wondered what this building use to be, feeling like it was such a waste that such an old building was left to rot as even though the décor was out of date, there were hints of old beauty underneath like the molding that was etched into the walls and the large, staircase.

After what felt like forever, John finally stopped walking and turned around, surprising Joss with the somber look in his eyes. "I thought that it was time to let you in on something. Harold told me that you surprised him the other day, figuring out about the Machine." Joss smiled, remembering Harold's expression that day. "Well, he thought that it was finally time to show you where we worked."

Joss was shocked at what he was telling her. "Does that mean you are finally letting me it?" She asked, trying not to sound too hopeful. Even though she had her suspicions, Joss stopped pushing for answers, wanting the two men to be ready to tell her what was going on.

"As I told Mr. Reese, you deserve to know what we know and we also know that you were determined for answers, Detective Carter." John and Joss looked up the stairs to see Harold taking the steps in slow strides until he was at the lower landing. "I was shocked and impressed that you figured out the Machine on your own Detective. It seems she was impressed too as she marks you with a yellow box after our meeting.

Joss eyebrows furrowed in confusion, trying to understand what he was saying. "She? A yellow box?"

Harold chuckled at her confusion, remembering back when he first attempted to explain the Machine to John. "If you will follow me upstairs to the library, you can make yourself comfortable and I'll explain everything." Without waiting for an answer, he turned around and began heading up.

Joss joined John's side as they both watched. "A library?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Finch loves his books." Then they began to head up themselves.


	65. Tattoo

Disclaimer: I still don't own POI, unfortunately :(

 _Word Count: 326_

 _Mini Summary: John notices something on Joss' body._

* * *

Chapter 65 - Tattoo

John couldn't believe what he saw as he sat in Joss's kitchen waiting for her to finish cooking dinner. How had he known her for so long and not noticed it? His beautiful, by the books detective, had a tattoo. Who knew that Joss had been such a rebel at one time in her life?

It seemed that his eyes couldn't look away as he tried to figure out the symbolism behind it. The tattoo was of a heart with angel wings and from their tips, vines grew out to hug her waist.

After a few minutes of staring, John's resolve was gone. He slowly slid his chair back.

Joss was oblivious to what John was up to as she continues to work on her tomato sauce for the pasta. "John, what do you want with your oh!" The gasp interrupted her as she felt John gently grab her breasts. "What are you doing?" Joss felt herself surrendering to his ministrations quickly.

His lips found that sensitive spot where her neck and shoulder met. "That tattoo of yours was calling to me Joss. To think that you'd do something like that." John smiled as she moaned in response to his hands now teasing her nipples.

Joss couldn't stop her body from rubbing up against the bulge she could feel pressing up against her. "I got it when Taylor was born" she finally explained, turning off the stove to not burn the food. "Got it back there so no one would notice."

"Well I did" he pointed out seductively. One hand moved away from her breasts to slowly skim down her stomach to the edge of her boy shorts. "And I have to say that it is quite sexy to think that someone as strict as you would have a tattoo. You are really a rebel, aren't you Joss." She couldn't answer anymore, opting to enjoy his attention instead.

Dinner could wait just a few more minutes.


	66. Last Session

Disclaimer: Still don't own POI sadly.

 _A/N: Sorry for not posting a chapter on Friday. Darn internet decided to act up so I'm going to post two chapters today. As a warning for this chapter, I didn't watch S4 minus 2 episodes so I don't have a clue about John and Iris except that it was stupid since the show said they weren't about romance when it came to John and Joss and yet the therapist just got to be with him because of 'reasons' then it ended pathetically. Great way to piss off fans even more with that. Anyways, please enjoy this twofer and again, my apologies._

 _Word Count: 337_

 _Mini Summary: John needs to come clean to Iris._

* * *

Chapter 66 - Last Session

John felt horrible as he stood there listening to Iris ramble on about why she ended their sessions. He had somehow led her on and she wanted to risk her career to date him. This wasn't right and he thought that it was because her emotions were running on high. Even then, John knew what he really wanted.

Iris turned from her desk to face the man that she had slowly dissected these last few weeks. There was something about this man that she wanted all to herself but her profession wouldn't allow for that. So Iris figured that she'd end the sessions. That wouldn't draw any attention as he wasn't her patient anymore. "So what do you say we go out for drinks?" Her smile fell when John quickly shook his head. "I don't understand. John, you keep yourself away from people. You need to live your life, open your heart to someone." She tried to keep the desperation out of her voice but she couldn't help it. Iris didn't want this man out of her life and his mandatory evaluations were complete. She had no reason to recommend him for more.

"Because I realize that I've been afraid. Even though I've known how I felt for a long time, I didn't have the courage to tell her. We work together but there is more about her and I'm sorry Iris but I want to pursue a relationship with her. Please understand. I'm sure you'll find someone else."

Iris was upset because she wanted John but his heart belonged to another. Putting on a face of understanding, she plastered a smile. "Yeah, that's fine. Thanks for hearing me out John."

With a nod, he exited her office. Iris walked up to the door and peered out. Her eyes widened as John walked up to Joss Carter. She couldn't hear what he said but it caused her to laugh. Before long, they were leaving together.

Iris shut the door as a pang of jealousy hit her heart.


	67. Caring About You

Disclaimer: I don't own this beautiful couple sadly.

 _Word Count: 623_

 _Mini Summary: Joss grills John for his overprotectiveness._

* * *

Chapter 67 - Caring About You

"I don't care what you think John. You have to stop just throwing yourself in the line of fire like that" Joss lectured as they entered her brownstone apartment after working another case. She had been fuming and wasn't about to let John off the hook just yet.

They left their jackets on the couch and Joss lead him to the kitchen so that she could start some coffee. They could use it. John took a seat on the island as he watched her get her coffee maker ready. He knew that she was going to be upset with him putting his body in front of her when a suspect showed up in her blind spot and took a shot. It was by instinct that he'd do what he could to protect her, regardless of knowing that Joss was more than capable of taking care of herself. It wasn't that he was questioning her ability. It was difficult for him to not go into autopilot when it came to protecting her.

After the coffee finished brewing, Joss took out two mugs and poured coffee in both before carrying them to the table. She handed John his before taking a seat. When he took a sip, he let out an appreciative smile because she knew exactly how he liked it.

"Why do you believe so much that it's okay to just risk your life like that?" Joss asked, needing to get an answer from him. When John didn't respond, she continued while slowly sipping her coffee. "You act like you have no one that would care if anything happens."

"That's because I don't," John said matter of fact. He didn't miss the hurt in Joss's eyes.

"How can you think that?" She questioned, her voice low as she fought back the pain of his words by gripping her mug tightly. "Things are different now John and it's not fair for you to still be like that. If something happened to you…" Joss took a moment as a large lump formed in her throat, stopping her. "A lot of people would be sad."

John felt awful because he never wants to upset Joss like this. Seeing her fight back tears caused a sharp pain in his heart and it was then that he realized how selfish he had been. Throwing himself in harm's way without a care in the world wouldn't work anymore. He wasn't in the CIA where the people he cared about were long gone. This was his life now, helping the numbers. He had friends and people that would need his help. Then there was Joss. She was more than just a good friend.

"It would hurt all of us. Harold needs your help, Fusco finds you annoying but considers you a friend too, Taylor looks up to you like a dad, and I would lose one of the few people that I've trusted. Do you know how hard it was for me to do that with you? I don't even trust the guys where I work and yet with you, I've had no question that you would look out for me when I needed it." Joss waited before finally making a move, reaching across the table to place her hand over John's. "Just promise me that you'll be more careful." She pleaded, hoping that this deadly mentality was done.

John, taken aback by the showing of affection, turned his hand so that their palms were touching before wrapping his long fingers around her and tenderly brush her knuckles. "I didn't know you cared Detective." He was happy to see her smile. "I'll be more careful. I promise."

Satisfied that things were okay between them, they went back to drinking their coffee.


	68. Beach

Disclaimer: I wish I owned these characters but I don't :(

 _Word Count: 342_

 _Mini Summary: Joss is thinking after tying the knot._

* * *

Chapter 68 - Beach

Joss lifted her sunglasses to get a better look at the ocean. As the warm breeze hit her, she sighed in content at the new turn her life would be taking. She lifted her left hand to gaze at the ring that held so much importance and promise for the future.

Joss never thought she would marry again after what happened with Paul. Too many men came into her life but she didn't get too close, thinking of Taylor's feelings. John had the ability to slip past all her defenses and became more than another vigilante she needed to arrest. He was her other half, her friend, her lover, and now her husband till death do they part.

Speaking of her husband, Joss looked towards where he stayed with their stuff. Their eyes met as he lounged against their towel with nothing on but his bathing suit shorts. Joss licked her dry lips as she waves to him, inviting him over to her. At first, when she had been picking a bathing suit, Joss was self-conscious about her scars. The one on her chest was one of huge concern for her.

However, John's reassurance of her beauty gave her the confidence to buy the black two-piece that was on display in a store a short walk from her apartment. Joss wanted to get his attention and from the way he was staring at her when he approached her with desire filled eyes, she accomplished her goal.

Meeting in the middle, they wrapped their arms around each other before softly kissing. "Glad you could join me," she said in a teasing tone as her fingers played with John's hair. "I was getting lonely."

He looked solemnly into Joss's eyes, taking her words to heart as he thought back to when he saved her in that alleyway. That night, he told her that she wasn't alone and he meant every word. "Don't worry Joss. I'll always be here for you."

She nodded her head before hugging him. That's all I'll ever ask of you.


	69. Aftermath

Disclaimer: Don't own POI. I'm sorry everyone :(

 _Word Count: 398_

 _Mini Summary: John and Joss after the ambush by Simmons._

* * *

Chapter 69 - Aftermath

Joss knew that she would be uncomfortable in the morning but she didn't care. She wasn't moving from John's bedside for anyone or anything. It was a miracle that they were both alive after Simmons ambushed them.

Joss knew that she was annoying the nursing staff moving around so much after getting such a serious injury. She remembered the shutter that ran through her when her doctor explained that the bullet missed her heart's artery only by a few centimeters. After hearing how close she was to death, Joss resolved to stop hiding her feelings for John.

HR was behind bars with the feds having more than enough evidence to put them away for good. Lionel came by a few times to see her, happy that she made it through all of this. Now she found herself here, waiting for John to open his eyes from his nap so that she could tell him exactly how she felt. She could wait, however. He needed the rest. John had been shot twice before she jumped in to protect him. There was heavy blood loss but the medical care that Harold got for them both was of high quality and John was given a positive diagnosis.

Joss gave his hand a squeeze, wanting him to know that she was there. It seemed like she could never see John when he was awake and it was getting frustrating. She wanted to tell him what she was thinking after they shared that kiss. He had caught her off guard and she didn't get the chance because all hell was gonna break loose.

"John" she started solemnly "I never thought that I would have felt this way again. After my marriage failed, I was okay with being alone because I had Taylor. Then you came around and screwed everything up." Again she paused, smiling at how much her life changed after meeting John. "You mean the world to me, to him, and I want you with me" she finally admitted.

Just then, she felt pressure on her hand. Joss's eyes flew to his face and was met with those baby blue eyes and a smirk. "I want that too Joss," he said hoarsely. Joss just smiled back, happy tears beginning to flow down her cheeks as she pulled their hands up to give John's knuckles a kiss of promise for their future together.


	70. Target Practice

Disclaimer: I only borrow from POI for mine's and other's free entertainment.

 _Word Count: 450_

 _Mini Summary: John and Joss practice together._

* * *

Chapter 70 - Target Practice

The wooden target's head shatter at the well placed shot by Joss Carter. She needed to get some practice in before her recertification next month. It helped to have friends like Harold and John because they had a shooting range outside of the city.

It was the perfect spot where no one would bother her while she practice and could relax when taking a break. As Joss got ready to put in a fresh clip, she felt a familiar presence and a smile slowly inched its way out.

"Still a girl after my own heart" John said as he admired Joss's form. His thoughts went back to how beautiful she looked, offering him a ride after he escapes a burning car.

Putting the gun down, Joss turned to acknowledge her vigilante. "Just getting my practice in." Her competitive streak started to come out. "How about a bet? Whoever scores the best buys lunch?" Joss fought the chuckle at the absurdity of the bet but she couldn't resist. She could be herself around John and they shared many interests like firearms. There were too many times when on dates, Joss got strange looks from men when she felt comfortable enough to tell them this.

John joined her and took his Sig where it was hidden. Joss wondered if John ever went out without it. "You sure you don't want to make the bet with Shaw? She seems to more of a betting person and food would be on the line too."

Joss got the fresh clip in. "Maybe next time. Besides, I want to see exactly how I manage against an army ranger." Being an army interrogator, she didn't see much combat and that caused others to underestimate her ability.

John smiled at Joss's teasing. He loved that he could be so comfortable around her. There was no need to hide anything. She knew exactly who he was and still chose to associate with him.

Standing shoulder to shoulder, they nodded to each other before taking aim at another set of target. "One...two...three" Both fired a single shot from their weapons.

The results left both of them satisfied. "I guess it's a draw. Not bad Detective." John compliment, not at all surprised by her marksmanship. He wouldn't have wanted anyone else watching his back. They put their guns down and faced each other again. "C'mon, I'll buy you that lunch" he offered. Joss gave him a suspicious look. "It's only right since you were able to match my shot."

There was that mutual respect between them. Joss's features softened before nodding her head. "Sure. I'll take you up on that." With that, they left to go get a bite to eat.


	71. Thank You

Disclaimer. I still don't owe POI sadly :(

 _Word Count: 569_

 _Mini Summary: Joss wants to show John her gratitude properly for saving Taylor._

* * *

Chapter 71 - Thank You

Joss walked down the hotel's hallway, searching the bronze plates for the room number she was looking for. It didn't take a lot of persuasion to have Harold tell her. When she asked why he gave up the info so easily, he just told her that John would be happy to see her.

Joss wanted to know because she felt like she hadn't said enough to the man that had saved her baby.

Emotions got the better of her when she saw Taylor running towards her. Joss had been worried for his safety, cursing Elias for being a coward and not coming after her instead. Pulling him into a tight hug, she only let go when John slowly caught up to them. He had a smile on his face, reassuring her of the promise he made. Before leaving, he touched her hand and Joss swore that she could still feel it.

Joss found what she was looking for at the end of the hall. She was curious at the lack of noise and suspected that Harold bought the whole floor to give John some privacy. That was a good thing. She wasn't sure that she could keep her composure once she saw John again.

Joss reached her hand up to knock but froze. Why was she finding this so hard? All she wanted to do was properly thank John for saving Taylor and to say that she was sorry for before, knowing that it wasn't all his fault for Szymanski getting shot.

Getting her head back in the game, Joss knocked on the wooden door and waited. Harold assured her that John had no cases today so she hoped that he wasn't out for anything else. The creaking floor and the sound of locks being undone had Joss momentarily stiffen for fear that she was intruding on something. The door opened and what she saw was a brief look of shock before John's lips curved up into a soft smile. Joss couldn't resist doing the same as she noticed that John was wearing his signature suit minus the jacket and the sleeves rolled up. "Well well Detective, pleasant surprise to see you here." He then stepped aside to let her in.

Joss admired the beautiful room and it's view of the city before turning back to John who had finished locking up his door. It was looking into those eyes that Joss felt her heart squeeze tightly, making it difficult to talk. "I wanted to thank you for saving Taylor."

John worried that something was wrong for her to be paying a visit. "Is everything alright Carter?" He was relieved to see her nod her head. "You didn't have to come all the way here to say that."

"Yes I did." A small sniffle escaped Joss and she soon felt the tears building up in her eyes. "You don't understand how much that meant to me. Even though I had shut you out, you didn't hesitate to help me and rescue Taylor. I don't know what I would have done if something happened to my baby…" Her sobs prevented any more words and she felt herself ready to collapse on the floor.

John was quick to embrace her however, wrapping his arms around her and allowing her to let it all out. His hand petted the top of her head, being there for her like he always would be.


	72. Diagnosis

Disclaimer: I wish I owned John and Joss but sadly I don't.

 _Word Count: 391_

 _Mini Summary: John worries for Joss at the hospital._

* * *

Chapter 72 - Diagnosis

John did his best to not bite his fingers off because of nerves. Sitting in the hospital waiting room while waiting for the results of his girlfriend's status was killing him. Joss and him were just at home relaxing when she grew dizzy and fell. Thank goodness John's fast reflexes stopped her skull from cracking on the floor but she looked too ill for his liking and called the ambulance. Harold made the proper arrangements and before long, he was here.

They took Joss inside to give her a battery of tests. Harold had brought Taylor around and John explained to him what the doctor could tell him so far. Afterwards, they decided to get some food which John refused when they asked what he wanted. All he could do was worry about what happened to make Joss faint like that. John thought back, wondering if he had missed any obvious signs.

He was so distracted that he didn't notice the doctor until he felt a hand on his shoulder. John quickly stood up. "How is she?"

"She is doing quite alright. The dizzy spell she experienced was merely a symptom."

"A symptom of what? Can I see her?"

The doctor nodded and told John the room number Joss was in. "She asked for you too Mr. Warren."

John couldn't wait, rushing down the hall until he found the room. Harold had gotten her quite a well fitted room with no neighbors to disturb her. When John saw Joss sitting there with a smile on her face, he felt like he could breath again. A few more steps and he was at her bedside, holding her hand. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm great" she told him. "The doctor gave me the most wonderful news."

"What good could possibly come from you passing out on me?" John didn't like how cheerful she sounded, like there was going to be a 'but' in all of this. Joss took their intertwined hands and pulled John until it was on top of her stomach. It didn't take long for him to realize what she was telling him and his eyes widened in disbelief. "You mean...really...when?"

Joss giggled at his adorable reaction. "Well honey, remember that shower we took together" she teased before John sprung up to sprinkle kisses on her face, ecstatic over the news.


	73. Patience

Disclaimer: Still don't own this great couple which sucks big time :(

 _A/N: So shortly after posting the chapter on Friday, I saw that Lucifer got rescued by Netflix so I'm over the moon about that and relieved that at least they can finish the storyline. Now if my muse would be kind enough to stop trying to bang the pool boy and let me write down these new story ideas, I'd be set. I can't believe that this is almost fully uploaded and I wanna thank all of you. Whether you just checked it out or left any review, I appreciate all of you :D_

 _Word Count: 473_

 _Mini Summary: John thinks that maybe he should take the next step forward in his and Joss's relationship._

* * *

Chapter 73 - Patience

John saw himself as a patient man but he could feel his patience waning while sitting on Joss's couch, watching her as she worked on a case she brought home. It had been months since what happened in the morgue and John wanted to take things slow with Joss. He wanted to be patient with her, he really did. However, her sitting there in her boy shorts and a tank top with her dark hair up in a messy bun was hitting him hard in the gut and groin.

The kiss in the morgue opened John's eyes as to what was in front of him all these years. He knew that things he felt for Joss at the beginning were one of gratitude and fascination because he wanted to know more about the woman that helped save his life. It grew to an obsession where he followed her at a distance, studying her throughout the day.

John never was sure how to feel, his experiences in the CIA keeping him from revealing too much. Shutting his feelings away was done out of habit and the kiss opened the floodgates in his heart.

"So with the evidence we got, this guy will go away for a while" Joss pointed out, unaware of the internal conflict in John. She leaned back and pulled her legs out from under her body before stretching. When Joss looked over, she was taken back by the look in John's eyes. They were filled with a kind of fire she had never seen in him before.

Before she could even ask what was wrong, John pushed her down to the cushion and fused his lips with hers. Any thoughts of the case were replaced with a need to be closer to this man and Joss's hands quickly flew to his short cut hair.

John's hands roamed all over, the desire to feel all of Joss under his fingertips overwhelming. He didn't want to be too aggressive, talk about what he wanted their next step to be. His heart had different ideas and instead decided to dive in head first.

It made sense after their close call to not waste any more time than he already had with just trying to figure his feelings.

John and Joss pulled away reluctantly. They allowed their touches to linger, almost as if they needed reassurance that this had really happened. Joss was the first to break the silence. "What took you so long?" She teased as her face held a sexy smirk.

John was dumbstruck by the fact that she had been waiting for him to make the first move. A caress of her face was met with a laugh. "Sorry about that Joss."

She shook her head. "You're forgiven." Joss then pulled him down for another kiss and any more talking faded away.


	74. Dance Lessons

Disclaimer: I don't own POI. I know I've said something like this every single chapter so far but I just want to be careful :D

 _Word Count: 543_

 _Mini Summary: John goes to Joss for help with something._

* * *

Chapter 74 - Dance Lessons

"C'mon John, you can get the hang of this. It's not that hard" Joss encouraged as she pushed their bodies closer together. John came to her earlier in good faith for help after he sheepishly admitted that he didn't know how to dance and he was going to escort Zoe to a charity ball to help a number. Even though Joss felt a pang of jealousy that John was taking the fixer with him, she also felt happy that John felt that he could trust her enough to tell her something that clearly embarrassed him. She suspected that John was one to not willingly admit his weaknesses.

John was a large guy and even with their shoes off, Joss felt dwarfed by him but she never felt intimated by his size. She trusted him as much as he did her. He still looked unsure and nervous and Joss found it adorable. It was a gift to see John showing his emotions more. "I'm sorry Joss. I just don't want to hurt you."

"And you won't, now scoot closer" Joss assured him before pulling him to her, biting her cheek as he accidentally stepped on her toes.

"Sorry" he uttered, noticing Joss wincing. He felt so clumsy right now and it was made worse by the fact that Joss was the one seeing this.

She shook her head, brushing off the apology as she wrapped one of his arms around her waist and took the other in her hand. "Now it's just a few simple steps. Nothing too fancy. Normally the guy leads but since this is your first time, I'll do it just this once." Slowly, she maneuvered them around her living room which she rearranged for their activities by pushing back the furniture. Joss felt John squeezing her lightly, still nervous, but as they slowly spun around the room, he started to ease up. Eventually, the distance between them shrank and Joss gave control over their movements to him as his confidence grew.

Impressively, he ended their dance by spinning her out and bringing her back to his chest. When Joss looked up, she was met with a small smile and a soft thank you. "It wasn't as bad as I thought."

Joss let out a small laugh before pulling away. "Overconfident much for someone who a few minutes ago didn't even want to get close. You did well though." She took another step back, wanting the physical distance as she remembered he was doing this to dance with a woman other than her. It hurt but she couldn't force him to bring her. Zoe had ways of getting information that she couldn't.

"Carter?"

"Yeah?"

"You think that after I'm done here, I could come back and maybe order a pizza for us while going over what happened?"

Joss tilted her head, slightly confused by John's question. "You're not going to be tired?" As much as she wanted him over, she didn't want him to miss out on sleep.

John closed the distance again, putting a tender hand on her cheek. "I would rather spend time with you, Joss."

Putting her hand on top of his, Joss smiled before nodding her head. She was the one that had John's attention after all.


	75. Preparations

Disclaimer: Not my property, unfortunately.

 _A/N: Sad that there are only 25 chapters left to this thing but my folder is thanking me for the cleanup. Better figure out what I'm going to do next :D_

 _Word Count: 222_

 _Mini Summary: Joss is waiting for John to cook her dinner._

* * *

Chapter 75 - Preparations

Joss smiled, feeling euphoric as she sat at the kitchen island table while watching John's large frame making dinner. She felt so privileged to experience his expert cooking skills often, even when she assured him that he didn't need to cook. John made her feel special, taking extra care to make sure that his measurements were precise and his seasoning was correct. It was strangely arousing to watch him in pure concentration over something so domesticated.

Today, in celebration of Joss closing an especially difficult case, John offered to make surf and turf. Joss had never eaten it before, her job making the usual meal for her and Taylor something from the nearest takeout place.

She couldn't resist wanting to watch and jumped off the stool to join him. When they looked at each other, John smiled as he shook his head in disbelief, commenting on her patience before asking her to try something. Joss accepted quickly, loving to taste whatever he came up with. The man seemed to be a magician, coming up with something elaborate from the embarrassing lack of ingredients in her fridge.

John held out a spoon with a butter sauce for the lobster and her taste buds were rewarded, reminding her how lucky she was to have this man in her life in more ways than one.


	76. Missing You

Disclaimer: Still don't own these two lovely souls.

 _Word Count: 391_

 _Mini Summary: John and Joss are away from each other thanks to a number._

* * *

Chapter 76 - Missing You

Joss sighed heavily as she dropped down on her couch. After getting home, she jumped straight into the shower and washed all the grime from the day's events. One thing that was out of place was the lack of a presence from her vigilante.

Unfortunately, a corrupt prosecutor trying to run away from his pursuer, took a flight to France against the advice of John and Harold. Since they knew that the hitman was on his heels, John had no other choice but to follow.

It felt incredibly lonely to not have John here, even if he was doing his job.

When the burner phone that she brought down with her rang, she was quick to answer. "Hello, stranger." Her body sunk back into the cushion as she smiled at the chuckle on the other end.

"Miss me, Joss?" A beat passed before he continued. "I'm really sorry about leaving you like this."

Joss shook her head. "Don't worry about it, John. Besides, the job wouldn't be as exciting if people actually did what you said." She heard a saddened sigh.

"But at the same time, it keeps me away from you and I don't appreciate that." Another pause. "I miss being near you, having you in my arms. I'm staying at a hotel and the bed feels cold and lonely without you."

Joss's heart thumped at John's words because they mimicked her feelings. "John, don't feel bad. Just think about what I'll do to you when you come home" she suggested with her voice taking on a lusty tone. Judging from the groan at the other end, she achieved the desired effect.

"Now now Detective, it's not nice to tease, especially when I have to wait to get my hands on you."

Joss only giggled at the threat. "I look forward to it." When her eyes glanced at the clock, she saw that it was getting late. "I should let you get some rest, John."

Another groan. "Yeah, this number is not making things easy. I think we should be able to close the case by tomorrow. In the meantime, have the sweetest of dreams Joss."

"I don't think that will be a problem since they are of you. See you soon John." With that, she hung up and went upstairs, feeling a tad better about getting some sleep tonight.


	77. Drinks

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this and any other stories I write.

 _Word Count: 501_

 _Mini Summary: John and Joss share a celebratory drink while she thinks about the aftermath of the HR takedown._

* * *

Chapter 77 - Drinks

John and Joss clinked the neck of their beer bottles together before knocking them back. Today they were hanging out in the local pub, just the two of them, to celebrate Joss's promotion to captain yesterday. It had been unexpected as two months had gone by since the HR takedown and they were gone for good. When Moreno called her into his office, he personally extended the offer as he was planning on retiring.

Joss refused at first, saying how she only wanted to take care of them for the sake of her city. After insisting and listing the benefits, Joss finally relented. Even though the job required more desk work than she was used to, she knew that she still had her sidekick job with John and Harold to fuel her urgings for action.

Lionel and a few of her fellow officers took a chance to congratulate her, with her partner taking her out for a special lunch. It warmed her heart that there were others apart from Lionel that respected her for what she did.

Today, Harold had a beautiful and expensive breakfast delivered to her home. Although she hated that Harold did such a thing, it felt good to be appreciated since she had worked so hard.

Finally, John was waiting outside the precinct and whisked her away for drinks. Along the way, she called to make sure Taylor would be okay with her possibly being out late and he let her know that he would be staying over at a friend's for the night.

The atmosphere felt inviting and it was made better by the company Joss had. John was sitting across from her in his usual vigilante uniform with the dress shirt sleeves rolled up. It felt surreal because it was hard for them to find a place where they could just have drinks as two friends casually could.

Joss's thoughts went back to that night, how they were trapped together in a morgue of all places. She wasn't sure if she could ever remember kissing someone in a place like. At the same time, it was purely them, unusual yet welcoming. Joss knew they shouldn't have been compatible thanks to their chosen career paths.

As John gave her a warm smile before taking another sip, Joss was reminded that it could have been worse, that John could easily have not been here at all. He opened his heart to her, told her that she had saved him that night when they first met and Joss felt overwhelmed that she impacted him so much.

She was never one to believe in fate but that night John was brought to her had changed both of them for the better and she had every intention of pursuing more, even if she had to go slowly with him.

It was okay because he was worth the trouble. The smile she returned held promise as the wheels in her head began turning with ideas of how to seduce this man.


	78. A Date

Disclaimer: Still not my property :(

 _Word Count: 349_

 _Mini Summary: John's thoughts while on an undercover date with Joss._

* * *

Chapter 78 - A Date

John had thought he was having his nightly fantasies of Joss as she sat across from him in this high end restaurant in a stunning red dress. Unfortunately, circumstances needed them once again as a cheating husband was having a meal with his wife and there had been threats made against him.

Although Joss had been all business, John couldn't help but admire Joss's beauty that was hidden underneath the slacks and ponytails. The food had been delicious and even though she was working, Joss relaxed enough to start up a conversation with him about Taylor's college choices.

Moments like this reminded him why he had chosen to keep the lone bullet close to him rather than use it. Joss had made an impression on him and it wasn't just her looks. It was how she reached out to him in his darkest hour regardless of how he looked. Joss saw past everything and stayed with him after learning more about his past.

The flickering candle really brought out those deep, doe eyes as she took a bite out of steak. John wanted their number to behave for as long as he could so that he could enjoy this time for just a little longer. It didn't feel like a case. Joss was touching his hand often, being animated in her excitement as a proud mother. John also loved this side of her, the caring mother. When he had done his research on her and learn the circumstances behind her divorce, John knew that Joss did what she did because she loved Taylor so much and wanted to protect him from any abusive environment.

John wanted to touch her again and made a move to put his hand on top of hers when he paused, noticing her attention and the scowl marring her pretty face. Following her gaze, John spotted the potential threat in the form of a mistress who clearly wasn't happy.

Unfortunately, their 'date' had to come to an end because duty called. Maybe in the future, he would ask her out for real. Time would tell.


	79. Fun

Disclaimer: Still don't John or Joss. Cue sad violin music :(

 _A/N: Just wanted to reiterate how much I appreciate all the kind words thrown my way through reviews and PMs. Thank you for taking time out of your day to check my stuff out and I hope that you enjoyed it. In other news, heat waves SUCK! That is all :D_

 _Word Count: 333_

 _Mini Summary: John and Joss fight over the remote._

* * *

Chapter 79 - Fun

"Give me that" Joss demanded as she jumped up against John's body in vain to try and grab the remote from him.

All John could was chuckle at her struggle and found the scowl on her face incredibly adorable. "I'm giving you a fair chance Joss. It's not my fault that I have genes that give me a height advantage."

Joss just scoffed at the excuse and tried to come up with something that could bring him down to her level. Suddenly, a light bulb went off in her head. Being in an intimate relationship certainly has its advantages.

She feigned defeat and back away, seeing the confusion on John's face because he knew her as a very persistent and stubborn woman. Then Joss struck, grabbing the collar of his shirt and dragging him down to plant a big kiss on him. John collected himself quickly and wrapped his arms around Joss's smaller frame. That's what she had been planning on.

Discreetly, she succeeded in relinquishing him of the remote which meant they would be watching Empire tonight. Joss smiled against his lips before attempting to pull away but couldn't. John may have released his grip on the remote but not her body.

What Joss didn't know was that John was ready to forfeit the remote to her, not about to deny her of what she wanted to watch. He hadn't expected her to use such underhanded tactics and once she got what she wanted, John figured two could play at this game.

He spun her around until her back hit the closest wall as their kiss continued, growing more frantic with each second. Finally, due to the lack of oxygen, they pulled away. John admired her full, swollen lips before giving Joss a heart-stopping smile. Let's watch your show."

All Joss could do was smile back before pulling him to the couch. She would manage a way to pay attention to not only the show but have some fun with John too.


	80. Decisions

Disclaimer: I don't own POI. I was merely a viewer for 2 1/2 seasons that fell in love with Careese like so many others and want to do my best to give them stories after they were ripped away from us :(

 _Word Count: 612_

 _Mini Summary: John tells Joss about a decision that he's made about them._

* * *

Chapter 80 - Decisions

The phrase 'we need to talk' never meant good news or at least that was Joss's experience with it but that's what John said when he came over tonight after wrapping up another case. She could see how serious he was about this and wondered what it could possibly be.

After getting comfortable on her couch, Joss just waited anxiously for what he had to say. It appeared that John was struggling with how to start and she wouldn't push him. She had plenty of patience just waiting to see if John had feelings for her that were more than friendship and Joss had been happy to learn that he wanted something with her. The morgue had been the turning point in their relationship because John took action for fear that he wouldn't have another chance.

When he finally turned to her, she knew he was ready. "Joss, I want to ask you something." Again, another pause. This time Joss reached over to take his hand and offer her support. John smiled in appreciation before taking a shaky breath. Joss wondered what could have had John so nervous? Then he continued. "How do you feel about our relationship?"

Joss admitted that she wasn't prepared for that question but answered truthfully. "I'm happy to have you with me, John. Even though I hate having to worry about you getting hurt, I'd like to think that everything is alright. What's going on? Did something happen?" She feared that he was in danger again from a new threat.

John shook his head though and squeezed her hand. "That's what I thought. I'm tired of having you worry about me and believe me when I say that I talked this over with Harold and he's fine with it."

"What is it, John?"

Instead of answering, he leaned over to give her a soft kiss. Joss's heart beat faster at the thought that this was a kiss goodbye. However, when they pulled away, he was smiling. "I'm going to step back from the numbers."

Did she hear him right? "John, why? That's important to you."

"Not as important as you and Taylor." John caressed her soft cheek. "I want to be there for you and I can't do that if something happens to me. I'll still do cases here and there but I'll be taking greater care when I do. Otherwise, Shaw has volunteered to take over, telling me how she's actually glad to hear that from me because, in her words, I need to concentrate on loving you and she's right."

"Oh, John…"

"When I started the numbers, that was all I ever had until you. Now I want this relationship. Tell me, Joss, how do you feel about seeing me more often. If it bothers you, tell me. I'll do whatever you want." He promised with all of his heart.

Joss felt herself falling in love with him all over again. "John, I want you to be happy too. I don't want you to have any regrets."

"And I won't" he answered quickly. "I'll still be doing the numbers but you will have more of my time and there is nothing that I would want more than to be with you."

Even though Joss was still taken back by his decision, she knew that he thought long and hard about it. Her eyes darkened as she stood up, pulling John up too before tugging him upstairs. "I think we should celebrate." She suggested.

John played dumb, asking "How so?" He knew the destination.

"By showing you how much I love you." With that, the rest of the evening passed with them together in her bed.


	81. Guns

Disclaimer: Don't own POI still because it costs money that I don't have :(

 _A/N: Just wanted to say something to a new reviewer since I couldn't PM them but Beareese your name gave me ideas of John and Joss giving their daughter a teddy bear that she names that. It's cute :D_

 _Word Count: 434_

 _Mini Summary: John and Joss do a little gun cleaning._

* * *

Chapter 81 - Guns

John and Joss were sitting comfortably at a table next to his floor to ceiling windows. On it was a few guns from his closet that he wanted to clean. Realizing that he had still not invited Joss over, John decided that now was better late than never.

Taylor would be staying with a friend so she wouldn't need to be rushing home. Also, even though the temperature outside was dipping to welcome the winter season, John's loft was snugly warm.

The smile hadn't left his face since she arrived and he chuckled at her incredulous expression when she saw his closet first hand. Even though Joss lectured him about doing something so reckless, she still accepted his request for her help in cleaning them. John was entranced as each weapon was held firmly in her small, expert hands.

"I still can't believe you have so many" Joss commented, referring to the closet. "I should be arresting you, not helping you clean them." She couldn't help but admire the variety of makes and models that he had. When John explained that he had gotten the guns from gun runners, Joss grew horrified at the idea that these kinds of weapons could have ended up in a kid's hands. It just reaffirmed to her much good John has done not only for her but the city too.

"It's good to be prepared Detective." He assured her. "Besides, if you ever want to borrow one, all you have to do is ask."

This got Joss's attention. "Seriously?" Even though she reprimanded him for keeping such a large arsenal, she was interested in a few of his pieces like a high powered sniper rifle that caught her eye.

John was surprised at the reaction. "Yeah, why wouldn't I Joss? It's no fun to keep all this for me since Harold is not a fan of guns. On top of that, we're friends so I wouldn't mind knowing that my guns were in perfectly capable hands such as yours."

Joss blushed at the compliment. She thought back to when she watched him escape a burning car and offered him a ride. At the time, he said she was a girl after his own heart and Joss remembered calming her heart. It was strange how John knew exactly what to say to make her feel special. He knew her better than anyone else and Joss felt better knowing that because they could share moments like this. "Thanks. Maybe I'll take you up on that offer in the near future." With that, they went back to the task at hand.


	82. Ill

Disclaimer: The characters of John and Joss don't belong to me and are just being used for mine and other's entertainment :D

 _Word Count: 568_

 _Mini Summary: John is a little under the weather but Joss is there to help in any way she can, even if he doesn't want it._

* * *

Chapter 82 - Ill

Joss took a tentative taste of her soup, making sure that it was up to her satisfaction before serving it to John. She was surprised, to say the least when Harold called her this morning, informing her that John was under the weather and that Shaw would take over any cases until he recovered.

The thought of John being laid out was on Joss's mind the whole day and after work, she decided to pay him a visit and see how he was doing. Seeing him in person didn't ease her worries as when John opened the door, he looked ready to keel over. His normally bright blue eyes were dim and bloodshot. His skin also wasn't fairing any better as Joss noticed how clammy it was along with the light sheen of preparation.

Not wanting him to exhaust himself, Joss let herself in and helped him back to bed much to his objections. After getting him comfortable, Joss sat next to him and her eyes softened at seeing the normally strong vigilante in such a weakened state. John tried to reassure her that he would be fine and she didn't have to stay but she wasn't hearing it.

She helped however she could such as bringing him some water and medicine along with passing a cool rag on his forehead. Even though he felt like he was burdening her, John couldn't help the smile at her care for him. The fact that she came by was enough to show how much she cared.

There was a light conversation before Joss asked if he ate anything. When John said he hadn't, she offered to make some chicken soup and was off to the kitchen before he could object. His kitchen had more than enough to make a large amount for future meals and Joss swore that John would fall in love with her food.

Another pinch of salt and a stir saw Joss smiling in satisfaction before grabbing a bowl and using a ladle to scoop everything inside. The soup had large pieces of chicken, some broken up noodles, and an assortment of vegetables.

Joss carefully carried the bowl back to John's bed. "Soup's ready" she announced, seeing him stir. Putting the bowl on the bedside table, Joss went back quickly for a spoon before taking her seat next to him. She helped John eased to a sitting position before taking the soup in her lap.

Her actions reminded her of when she took care of Taylor as she scooped some food and fed it to John. He was clearly taken back but didn't fight her as he took a small bite. There was a brief pause to see how his stomach would take the food. When John nodded his head and smiled, Joss breath a sigh of relief and continued to slowly feed him.

Before long, the bowl was empty and she set it back on the nightstand. "Wow, you're lucky I made so much. You looked like you really liked it."

"You really didn't have to do that Joss." John felt more life in him and was able to sit more rigid than before the meal.

"I know but I couldn't let you be sick by yourself since Harold and Shaw will be busy with the case." When Joss saw that beaming smile, she felt herself returning it.

"Thank you," John said sincerely.

"No problem John."


	83. Dreams Vs Reality

Disclaimer: I don't own the property of POI and this is simply the byproduct of my Careese addiction ;D

 _A/N: Just wanted to say a tiny bit sexy as a warning :D_

 _Word Count: 345_

 _Mini Summary: John compares his dreams versus the life he has._

* * *

Chapter 83 - Dreams Vs. Reality

John loved his dreams. Even in his sleep, he couldn't escape his wife and he didn't want to. Joss was the perfect woman for him and he felt like the luckiest man for having the chance to share a life with her.

The dreams he had of her were common, usually, bringing them together in a less than professional situation that had him waking up in the morning with a powerful urge to take her how he did in his dreams. This morning was no different. As John fantasized taking her from behind, Joss's angelic voice piercing through the thick fog and brought him into the world of wakefulness.

When his eyes opened, John was met by her soft smile. "Wakey wakey honey, we gotta get ready for work." Joss leaned back to allow him to sit up. As John's eyes adjusted, he admired her attire of the white dress shirt with slacks and her dark hair loose. His erection under the sheets twitched and his smile was wicked as he reached up and grabbed her wrist before pulling Joss back to the bed. "No John, not today. I'm going to be late" she protested while trying to wiggle away from him.

It was all in vain as John's strength was no match and soon she found herself in a familiar position with her head hanging off the edge of the bed while he proceeded to divest her of her shirt. "I'm sure that you'll be forgiven," he remarked to her earlier comment. Once the shirt parted, the front clasp of her bra was next before his mouth feasted on her bare nipple.

Joss groaned at the sensation of electricity shooting through her body. Her willpower slowly fading as it always did with her husband. John just couldn't let her try to be the responsible one. He was lucky that she was the captain and they could have moments of morning bliss together. She loved spending time with him as much as he did with her and hoped that it would last for many years.


	84. Did You Like It?

Disclaimer: I don't have property rights over POI. Boo :(

 _Word Count: 395_

 _Mini Summary: John addresses something with Joss that's been bugging him for a while now._

* * *

Chapter 84 - Did You Like It?

"So did you like it?" John asked out of the blue. They were both just relaxing on her couch watching a movie when he blurted out the question. Joss pulled back and stared at him confused.

"Like what?"

"When we worked that Ian case and you kissed him, did you like it?" He hated remembering how persistent Ian was, even going so far as to give his number to her after they finished his case. John felt the awful swell of jealousy, seeing Joss look so comfortable around someone like him. Ian could give her a normal relationship, something she deserved. John sat back after Beecher for the same reasons. Joss deserved to be able to go out on dates with her boyfriend and that was impossible with someone like him.

Joss continued to stare, trying to process the question. "What…why would you even ask? That case was months ago" she said incredulously. Why was he still worried about something that didn't mean anything to her? Joss then moved until she was on her knees facing him, waiting for an answer.

John shrugged casually before continuing. "I just think that maybe that's what you really want. With me, you can't go out and have fun. We just go to each other's places and do stuff in private."

"Damn it, John. I didn't because he wasn't you." Before he could object, Joss covered his lips with her hand. "I don't want to hear it, John. If I wanted to be with a normal guy, why would I be here with you? They don't even compare to you." Her anger at his assumption quickly dampened when Joss saw his eyes widened in surprise. How could he not realize it? Joss removed her hand but still didn't give him a chance to explain because she replaced it with her lips, leaning forward and seeking more of him in hopes to convince him otherwise.

Of course, John hadn't expected any of this when he brought up the question but as Joss pressed further into his body, any further questions went out the window as he wrapped his arms around her to keep her close. When they separated to take a breath, John cupped her cheek. "I'm sorry" he whispered.

Joss, in return, gave him a soft smile. "You're forgiven." She then leaned in to take his lips once again.


	85. Future

Disclaimer: Only using POI characters for mine's and other's entertainment.

 _Word Count: 452_

 _Mini Summary: Joss asks John something that has him thinking._

* * *

Chapter 85 - Future

"John, do you have any plans for when you retire? Like relaxing in the suburbs or settling down with someone?" Joss asked after taking a sip of her coffee. She usually hated slow stakeouts like tonight but with John, it presented the rare opportunity to learn more about him. It was sometimes hit or miss whether he gave her something or just joked his way around it. Joss was expecting the latter since this was a more personal question.

John, who had been looking towards the derelict house through binoculars, put them down and turned towards her with a somber smile on his face. "Honestly Joss, I'd never thought that I'd even live long enough to consider the idea." He then paused to think further. "I wouldn't mind living the quiet life honestly. At least as long as I had a good woman to enjoy that life with me. If I was alone, I doubt the urge to go back into the field wouldn't see me back at work."

Surprised at the show of honesty from John, Joss smiled and then thought about what he said before chuckling. "I can see you being restless. Maybe you should consider taking up a hobby. That's what my mom did. She was a nurse for 30 years and when she retired, she relaxes by working on crossword puzzles or listening to the radio. May sound dull but it keeps her happy."

John agreed. "Then again, my hobbies might include target practice."

"That's not exactly what I'd call quiet hobby John" she pointed out.

"Which is why I would get something someplace where no one would bother us. My woman and I will have everything to ourselves." The idea of being alone with just Joss by his side sounded like heaven. They could spend so much time together doing mundane things to pass the day like spring cleaning and cooking. When night fell, they would be relaxed and he'd make passionate love to her for which she'd scream his name as much as he would hers without the fear of attracting unwanted attention. Sounded wonderful but John wasn't ready yet to tell Joss she was that woman he wanted.

Joss felt the sincerity and it warmed her heart. After everything John had been through in his life, it was the least he deserved and even if she wasn't the one for him, she was still happy for him as a friend. "Sounds nice" she finally said in a soft voice and all John could do was a nod in agreement.

The rest of the stakeout went on in silence as each continued to think about the idea of what their lives would be in the future.


	86. S'mores

Disclaimer: Person of Interest belongs to the appropriate parties such as Bad Robot and whoever else because I don't feel like listing them.

 _Word Count: 374_

 _Mini Summary: John prepares some dessert_.

* * *

Chapter 86 - S'mores

A pair of innocent blue eyes did her best to watch what was in front of her, her mouth opened in a perfect O shape as her curious mind tried to come up with an answer. "Daddy, what are you doing?" Her sweet voice finally asked.

Smiling at his sweet daughter, John put down the marshmallows before picking her up. He nuzzles her nose before tickling her stomach, causing her to giggle and squirm before sitting her up on the tall counter. "Well Jenni, I'm making us some dessert."

She put a finger to her mouth before turning her body to face next to her. "And for mommy too?"

John nodded before patting his little darling on the head. "Yes, and for mommy too."

Jenni still wasn't sure what she was looking at. "Daddy, can I have a piece of chocolate?" She started batting those pretty eyes, not aware of what she was doing or the effect it always had on John. His little girl was the light of his life and he never thought in a million years that he'd be so fortunate. Then again, it took two people to make this lovely girl and she also carried the mocha skin and dark hair which were the traits of her beautiful mother.

John broke off a piece of the chocolate and handed to Jenni, her small hands happily clutched the sweet before nibbling on it. "Can I get a piece of chocolate too dad?" His attention turned to the door where Joss stood in her sheer top nightgown before covering herself in a robe. It definitely got a reaction out of John but he bit down on his desires until later.

"Mommy!" Jenni shrieked enthusiastically, having Joss smiled as she walked up to her husband and daughter, giving them both a kiss.

She smiled as her little girl handed her the half eaten piece of candy. "Thank you sweet pea."

John pulled Joss close to hug her to him. "Well, now that I have both of my girls, how about we enjoy some smores?"

Jenni tilted her head adorably. "What are scores daddy?"

"Smores sweetie and they are super delicious."

"Yay!" He then got to work with help from Joss to make them.


	87. Sexting

Disclaimer: Just using these lovely people for mine's and other's entertainment because John and Joss's relationship was done dirty by the show so I wanna fix it as best as I could :D

 _Word Count: 466_

 _Mini Summary: John and Joss try to curb their loneliness while he's away._

* * *

Chapter 87 - Sexting

Joss turned the covers of her bed, wanting to get comfortable. The last few nights, John had been away for a very tough case and all she could do was send loving 'I miss you' text messages so that he would have something waiting for him.

Tonight was a little different as along with the usual message, she also expressed her desire to ride him until they were both screaming each other's names. Joss's face was a bright shade of red as she hit send on her phone. She'd never done something like that with Paul but tonight she was feeling adventurous.

Joss dropped on her bed when her phone dinged, signaling a new message. She smiled at the fast response since she hadn't expected to hear back from John so soon. Grabbing it from the nightstand, Joss flipped it open and opened the digital envelope only for her mouth to be left slightly agape at what she received.

'Jocelyn, if I were there with you, I'd trace my lips and tongue over every inch of your wonderful body until I reached that special place that always tastes like heaven. I miss you terribly.'

Swallowing hard, Joss's fingers hovered over the digital keyboard. Again, sexting was not something that she had even done with her own husband but this big bed felt so lonely without John and her earlier message was to convey her sexual frustration over him not being there with her. From his message, he was feeling the same way. Joss nervously bit part of her lip as she typed the next message.

'John, you really know how to get a girl going, you know that' she teased, knowing full well that she had started this whole thing.

A beat passed before the three dots turned into a bubble. 'I believe the same can be said for you, Joss. Just your teasing is getting me excited, wanting me to go to you and take you how I want.'

Joss felt immensely sexy at his words, feeling her core throb in response and she rubbed her legs together in hope to find some relief. 'John, you are too cruel. I keep wishing you were here to relieve me of this ache.'

'And I will be Joss, I promise. Please get some sleep and soon enough, I'll be keeping my end of the bargain.'

She wondered if John was smiling like she was right now. 'I'll hold you up to it John. Sweet dreams.'

'And long as you are in them, they will be.' A virtual kiss was sent before Joss turned off the phone, sadness striking her heart briefly before she remembered his promise. Turning out the light and burrowing under the covers, Joss knew that John wouldn't be the only one with sweet dreams.


	88. Stranded

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that was in POI. I just use certain elements for fun.

 _Word Count: 420_

 _Mini Summary: John and Joss are stuck together after saving a number._

* * *

Chapter 88 - Stranded

"Damn it, when is that tow truck gonna get here" Joss hissed as she clamped down on her teeth to keep them from chattering. Just when she and John got around to wrapping up their latest number, they got into his car to find that it didn't start. Unfortunately, Harold and Lionel had gone on ahead of them. When John made the call, Harold assured them that he would get a tow truck and come back for them. That was an hour ago and the weather had gotten worse with thick snow piling all around them thanks to the slowly falling snow.

Even with a dead car, John suggested they wait inside and bare with it. The ride out of the city had taken an hour and a half so either Finch or the truck could get delayed which was her worse fear.

Once inside, Joss couldn't help but vent her frustration over the circumstances, cursing their luck over their situation. However, her grief was slightly relieved because they did rescue a kidnapped victim and sent her back home safely. That's what always made the hardships worth it to her, to save another life. So caught up in her thoughts, Joss failed to notice what John was doing until she felt warmer. Looking down, Joss saw his thick coat surrounding her and shook her head before starting to take it off. "Don't worry about me. You need it more than I do."

However, John put his hand over hers to stop what she was doing and welcomed the feeling of her warm skin under his fingers. "It's my fault you're out here Joss" he explained. John hated getting her into these kinds of situations. She had a nice warm home. She shouldn't be out here freezing with him. John felt immense guilt at seeing Joss's frequent shivers and without thinking, took his own coat off to give it to her. It left him in just his suit jacket and thin white shirt but his own well-being was the furthest thing from his mind.

"Don't do that John. You know as well as I do that I chose to come out here so don't start feeling all guilty for me and freeze on my account. We're in this together" she reminded him as she squeezed their still intertwined hands. Much to their relief, a lone light shone through the darkness that belonged to the truck.

Joss would wait until they were back to the city to ask him over for coffee.


	89. Handcuffs

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of John and Joss although I wish I did to fix their canon story for the better.

 _A/N: Just a warning of this one being a little sexier than the others. Enjoy ;D_

 _Word Count: 632_

 _Mini Summary: John and Joss have a private encounter of the sexy kind._

* * *

Chapter 89 - Handcuffs

"Oh god, John" Joss yelled, her hoarse shout echoing off the walls of the deserted warehouse. John never expected to find himself in his current predicament after the rough day he had.

That little annoyance Shaw, who John was gonna buy a huge dinner every day this month, had drugged his beer. Of course, he never suspected that she would pull such a stunt but before he realized it, he was out like a light. When John regained consciousness, he found himself in the back seat of a car and was restrained by a pair of handcuffs behind his back. His senses were on full alert as he surveyed his surroundings.

Joss's beautiful face leaned down to stare at him, shocking John that she had in reality planned this kidnapping herself. That shock turned to desire as he saw he wearing not her usual blouse and slacks but a deep red lace bustier, matching panties, black stockings, and stilettos. Her hair was loose and tickled his skin whenever she inched closer to him. As Joss moved to nibble at his neck, he admired the tantalizing view of her cleavage her outfit gave him. John tried to move his hands but groaned as the restraints got in the way.

"I always knew that one day I'd have you in the backseat in handcuffs" she purred seductively as John recalled that particular conversation. "Now Detective Riley, you are so mean, trying to take a girl like me in who was only trying to make a living. If you let me go, I can make it worth your while." Joss batted those eyes and John soon realized what she was up to.

It wasn't the first time they had role played during sex but normally the setting was in either one of their bedrooms. Looks like Joss wanted to spice things up a notch. He would play along. "But Jocelyn, I'm only trying to protect you. These streets can be dangerous for someone in your profession." Once again, John struggled with the cuffs, going anxious as Joss began unbuttoning his shirt.

"I'll have you know I can take care of myself. I managed to trap you didn't I?" With every button Joss undid, she traced the naked skin underneath and smiled at the growl she earned from John. He looked so sexy in her control and playing this little game. She had found the place thanks to Harold, giving him a small, white lie as to why she needed the building and making sure to turn off her phone.

Joss leaned back and hissed as she brushed over the bulge in his slacks. She then leaned down again to take John's lips with a hard kiss, quieting any further conversation. John's clothes came off as best as they could with John being handcuffed. Joss gave his body a little more attention from her mouth, including the prize she wanted desperately. Once through toying with John, she slipped her lace panties off before rejoining him.

Their coupling came fast as the game had them so aroused. Joss rode John in the throes of passion as there was no fear of getting caught. It was just pure, unadulterated desire. John wished the handcuffs were off but settled for matching Joss's pace by lifting his hips powerfully.

"John, come with me, please" she begged as her pace grew more frantic and John could feel the fire in his belly. They fell over the precipice together, their lover's name a whisper on their lips. Joss fell to John's chest, exhausted as they both dragged in the much-needed air.

"I think you've convinced me to not take you in" John finally said, a smirk on his lips.


	90. Apologies

Disclaimer: I don't own the property of POI sadly.

 _A/N: Hi fellow_ Careesers _. So finally, after many months of me annoying you with my constant uploads, we're hitting the home stretch with the last 10 chapters of this baby. Much love to all that left me reviews. Even if I can't directly respond, just know that I do see every single one. It does suck because this was supposed to help me stall to get some other stories going and it didn't happen. Major procrastination on my end -_- Oh well. Enjoy these last few goodies :D_

 _Word Count: 961 (Somehow went a little overboard. Sorry :D)_

 _Mini Summary: John and Joss have an argument._

* * *

Chapter 90 - Apologies

Joss's hand reached over to the burner phone sitting on her nightstand but stopped. The hesitation came from what she wanted to do. In the time she had known John, they had argued often but never to the point of shouting and that's what she did. It was after he put himself in front of her to shield her from a stray bullet before taking out the gunman.

Although neither was hurt, Joss had grown tired and given John a piece of her mind while waiting for Fusco. She got angry, telling John that he needed to look out for himself too and how he could be so reckless. The idiot just joked, saying it comes with the territory. That careless attitude was met with Joss striking him in the cheek, surprising them both. Nothing else was said as she walked away after telling him he should make himself scarce.

That had been almost three hours ago and Joss had felt guilty. This was the same old song and dance with him. She had no right to hit him like that but things were different now. They had known each other for a few years now and Joss feared every day that she would lose John because of his selfless nature. Joss knew the dangers that come with protecting people, she did that every day. However, John didn't have to do it. This was his job but he was doing it because he felt he owed something to society for all the bad he did in the CIA. John was a wealth of regrets and although he never said it, Joss knew the looks. His eyes were wracked with sadness and it broke her heart.

She wanted to call him and tell him that she was sorry before explaining her actions but could she really tell John that he was the closest thing she had to a true companion and friend in years? That because of him, she never felt alone? Joss's bed creaked as she once again leaned over to reach for the phone, this time picking it up. Her heart sped up as she searched through the list of contacts until she found him. She pressed the green button and put the receiver to her ear, surprised when he picked up after two rings.

"Detective, to what do I owe the surprise late night phone call?" Joss was slightly relieved that he didn't sound too angry. She went ahead and jumped into what she wanted to say.

"Hey John...umm look, I'm sorry for earlier. Not just for hitting you but for the argument." Joss paused as she thought about what she wanted to say next. When John didn't say anything, Joss kept going. "Honestly, you just get me so angry sometimes. I especially don't like how you take things lightly when your life is important too."

"Joss…"

"I don't want to hear your usual excuses, John. Society doesn't need you to repay with your life. You had remorse and wanted to redeem yourself. I get that, truly. But what good will that do when you are more careful with complete strangers? It…" Joss didn't know what to say.

This gave John a chance to respond. "Good people deserve to have lives and people that cared about them. To the world, I'm a dead man. I don't have the luxury to go on living when I've robbed innocent people of their lives." He thought back to those missions with Kara and Snow that his gut told him weren't right. When he could, John would try his best to help the person but more often than not, that option wasn't there. He hated how Joss fought for him so much, that she cared so much for him. It was his feelings for her that had him wanting to take those bullets and keep her safe. This woman, his savior, was needed.

"John...I don't want to hear that from you. Besides, you'd promise me that I wasn't alone and you keep your promises remember." Joss heard a chuckle on his end, making her smile. "Still, I'm sorry for getting on your case but please John, be more careful. I...I want you around for a long time" she finally admitted and felt her eyes water.

"Maybe I'll invest in a better bulletproof vest and have Harold flip the bill" John offered, hoping to quell her worry about him. He liked the idea of being around her a little longer.

It was Joss's turn to laugh as she wiped at her eyes. "Sounds good. Thank you. I should probably let you get some sleep."

"Joss?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for caring about me."

"John, Harold cares too, he just doesn't say it."

"I know but it's different coming from you."

Now Joss was confused. "Eh?"

John was quick to dismiss it, not wanting to elaborate that it was different because he lost his heart to her. "Well, you are supposed to be my enemy, Joss."

"Oh shut up you" Joss exclaimed and throwing her free hand up in the air. The man just couldn't resist teasing, could he? But that's one thing she was fond of most about him. There was something special between them. They could talk about anything, share experiences that the other could relate to. It felt right. For now, though, she had to get her sleep too. "I'll see you tomorrow John."

"Goodnight Detective."

The line went dead and Joss felt a small amount of sadness at losing him again. It was quickly replaced by happiness because they would see each other again soon. Joss sighed as she turned down for the night. She was in loads of trouble because this man had her loving and hating him in the same breath.


	91. Exhausted

Disclaimer: I don't own POI so all I can do is write stories simply for mine and other people's entertainment.

 _Word Count: 567_

 _Mini Summary: John and Joss try to just hang out._

* * *

Chapter 91 - Exhausted

John was just getting the snacks ready when he heard the knock on the door. He smiled, knowing exactly who was on the other side. This had been a habit that he and Joss started a few months ago as a way to wind down when John's schedule was clear. Sometimes it was hard because he never knew when the Machine would spit out a number but they somehow managed when they could. They alternated whose apartment would host and that person would get whatever food ready. It was always a surprise since neither one revealed what was the plan for the night.

Straightening his clothes, John went over and opened the door. His smile faltered when he saw the bags under Joss's eyes and her tired smile. Worry filled him before he asked. "Joss, are you alright? You look like…"

"I was run over by a truck. I know. Lionel gave me the same delightful comment" Joss answered sarcastically. John stepped back and let her in before taking her coat and purse. "Thanks, so what's the plan on the agenda tonight?" Joss went over and got comfortable on the couch, sighing loudly once she sat on the cushions.

John followed and watched as her body became relax. "I've got a movie we can watch. Are you sure you're alright Joss? We could have canceled." He wouldn't have wanted her to put spending time with him over her well being.

Joss shook her head. "It's just that I've been so busy with paperwork that I needed to take it home. Got very little sleep but I got it done before the deadline so now I can relax." She closed her eyes before continuing. "Can't wait to see what your tastes in movies are like. It's probably an action movie" she guesses and heard John chuckle, confirming she was right.

"No wonder you're a detective Joss." John put in the DVD before joining her. Normally they had their space but tonight Joss moved over until she was pressed up against his side. The movie rolled and John watched attentively, noticing every few minutes Joss moving but otherwise being quiet. An hour and a half went by before the credits ran. When John looked down, was taken back by what he saw.

Joss looked so peaceful buried against his side with her eyes closed and her chest slowly rose and fell with her breathing. John knew that she was underplaying how tired she was but he was still surprised at how wiped she was. She certainly was a committed woman but she really needed to be reminded that she had people that could help her now. This wasn't like before they met where she was the lone wolf.

Slowly easing her off as to not wake Joss, John got up before tenderly reaching for her and gingerly lifted her up into his arms. Crossing the living room, he approached the large bed against the wall and laid Joss on the mattress. Joss stirred but didn't wake up and John reached for the thick blanket to drape over her small body. He smiled at the image, hoping that one day this could be his reality every morning. That was for another day however and John decided that he'd take the couch. He didn't mind sharing with her but he would make sure to tease her in the morning during breakfast.


	92. Buttdial

Disclaimer: Still sucks that my luck won't let me own the characters so all I can do is put them through the wheels of my imagination :D

 _Word Count: 679_

 _Mini Summary: John accidentally finds himself listening in on a conversation between Joss and Taylor._

* * *

Chapter 92 - Buttdial

John was caught off guard when his phone rang while watching a number from his car and saw that it was from Joss. Normally during the day, she was too busy to reach out to him. Guess today was different as John patched the call through his earwig. "Well, this is quite the surprise. What can I do for you, Detective?" Instead of an answer, John was met with the sound of mindless chatter and background noise. Just when he was about to hang up, he heard a familiar voice.

 _Now, Taylor, I know that you want to pass the test but you got to make sure to get some sleep too.  
_

What was going on? That was clearly Joss but she wasn't talking into the phone. 'Could she have butt dialed him by accident?' John asked himself dumbfounded by the strange event. For some reason, he didn't terminate the call. Granted, Joss couldn't really grill him for this since it was her fault so John was going to take advantage.

 _I know mom. How are you doing? I noticed that you've been down lately._

John's ears perked up at this. How did he not notice something was wrong? Soon his mind worried with any perpetrators that possibly threatened her or Taylor, maybe a case that she was getting too close to. John forced himself to sit on his hands and banish the worry to at least hear more of the conversation before jumping to conclusions.

 _I'm doing okay Taylor. You know, just working more than usual so I don't have any time to just relax at home._

 _Well, why not ask John for help? I'm sure he wouldn't mind.  
_

 _I couldn't do that. He's got his own stuff to deal with._

 _Mom?_

 _Yeah?_

 _Do you like John?_

Silence for one, two, three beats and John felt the air rush out of him as he waited to hear Joss's answer. John knew what he was as he had fallen for Joss that very night when they first met but kept it to himself because he didn't want to burden her by asking her to have an impossible relationship with him.

 _I don't know._

Joss finally said, grasping John's attention that she didn't outright say no.

 _Aww c'mon mom, how can you not be sure? The guy is over the moon for you._

 _Oh? And how do you know that Taylor?_

 _It's the way he looks at you like you are his world. I remembered that look on dad the few times he was sober.  
_

John couldn't believe Taylor noticed. It was so difficult to not let his guard around Joss though. She was just so inviting and he felt comfortable around her. He admits that he had a tendency to look at Joss a little longer than he should have but was he really giving away that much?

 _Does John look at me like that? I wouldn't know why. I annoy him plenty with my by the book's attitude among other things.  
_

He joined in on the chuckling he heard on the other end.

 _That's because he likes you and you're pretty too mom._

John had to agree with Taylor there.

Joss sighed heavily. _He's someone that I trust. You know as well as I do Taylor that it's been hard for me to let anyone in, especially after what happened between your father and me.  
_

 _Mom, that wasn't your fault. Besides, I like John so you don't have to worry about me. I want you to be happy too. You deserve it for all the things you do._

Again silence. _Maybe I'll invite him to dinner a little later._

John couldn't help the feeling of elation over the fact that Joss Carter of all people was going to give him a shot when surely she could get any other potential suitors. Finally, he disconnected the call and patched another through to Harold. If he was given the chance, he was going to take it.

Harold picked up after two rings. "Hey Finch, where is the closest flower shop?"


	93. Morning After

Disclaimer: POI belongs to other people. I'm just borrowing certain elements to help me keep my sanity :D

 _Word Count: 638_

 _Mini Summary: John and Joss wake up to a new morning together._

* * *

Chapter 93 - Morning After

Joss stirred from sleep as she felt the heat of the sun on her exposed skin. Although she was groggy, she didn't mind getting up. The slight stretch of her back brought a small amount of pain in her joints. She knew exactly what it was from and smiled in happiness. Her eyes opened and her head tilted to the side to meet with the other occupant of the bed who was still asleep with his arm protectively draped around her. Joss found it adorable how peaceful John looked sleeping, his mouth slightly open and his eyelashes flickering every now and then.

Joss reached a hand up to delicately trace the scar on his shoulder that he showed her back when they opened up to each other in the morgue. That touch soon had John stirring awake until those blue eyes found hers looking back and he gave Joss a soft smile.

They were still basking in the aftermath of finally being intimate after so many years of dancing around their feelings towards each other. HR and the close call with Simmons had been the last straw and after everything calmed down, John was here in Joss's brownstone because he needed to speak with her. The conversation was heavy with emotion as John once again allowed his armor to slip and be vulnerable with her. John expressed that coming close to losing her almost destroyed him and he knew that he didn't want to risk not being able to be with her how he wanted.

Although Joss had seen this side of him in the morgue, she had thought of it as nothing more than emotions running high along with the knowledge that there was a bounty on his head. Now there was no danger, no factors that could have forced this confession. The look in John's eyes expressed so much, that he was finally ready to open his heart again after what happened to him.

Suffice it to say that Joss happily reciprocated his feelings, jokingly asking what he was doing to her to have her falling for a vigilante. After that, no other words were said as they kissed. This time it was deeper, more passionate, with John's hands being so mobile and leaving trails of fire on any patch of exposed skin he found. She dragged them upstairs quickly because they both had done enough foreplay to last them a lifetime. Clothes strewed the floor as their bodies mated in the ultimate sign of love. It hadn't been one time either. Joss recalled how they spent the entire night giving control to the other person for that particular round of lovemaking.

Sitting up in the bed, Joss smiled at the small bite marks on John's shoulder before leaning over to give him a sweet kiss and good morning. "How are you feeling?"

John groaned before stealing another one. "Content and happy, you?"

"Same." Joss took a really long look at the man that turned her life upside down ever since they met that night at the precinct. Her heart swelled with emotion and she couldn't stop her next words. "I love you." She watched as his eyes widen before quickly adding. "I'm gonna get some breakfast together. Joss made a move to get up but was stopped when John's large hand pulled her to him until he was covering her body. They found themselves in this position last night before he would start thrusting wildly.

This time though found John's eyes boring into hers before he took the same hand to brush her cheek. His next words were such a soft whisper that Joss almost didn't hear him. "I love you too Joss." Tears began welling in her eyes before they shared another kiss, this time filled with the promise of a long future together.


	94. Shower

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in these stories unless I made them up :D

 _Word Count: 414_

 _Mini Summary: Joss gets hurt while helping with a number and John feels guilty._

* * *

Chapter 94 - Shower

Joss sighed as the hot water rolled over her shoulders. She was sore after a particularly tough number that was looking to hurt his ex-girlfriend. Thankfully everything worked out okay but she got dinged up while trying to take the guy down. He fought back and pushed her hard into a wall. During the frenzy, Joss saw the look of anger in John's eyes before he went about handling the situation with gritted teeth to restrain himself from going too far with the guy that hurt her.

As she thought about the look in John's eyes, Joss failed to notice that he was standing just inside the bathroom door, watching in awe before he began undressing. It was only when the door opened and a cool breeze rushed in that Joss was pulled out of her thoughts and gasped as John wrapped his large arms around her neck, tenderly kissing the side of her head. "Mmmm."

"Let me take care of your back Joss." John reached in front of her for the soft loofa before gentle nuzzling it against her skin, having her purr in content at his ministrations. John felt guilty when he noticed the bruises because he hadn't gotten involved in the fight soon enough. The last thing he wants to see is Joss getting hurt while helping him because he brought her into him and Finch's small circle.

"John…stop thinking so much." Her eyes were still closed but she could somehow feel his emotions through his touch. The way he focuses his attention on her shoulders told Joss everything she needed to know. "I'll recover so don't worry about it so much. Besides, with you nursing me the way you are, how can a girl be mad that she got a little banged up on the job."

John's hands stopped moving to argue with her. "But Joss…"

"But nothing John." She then turned around and found herself under the warm spray of water. John's body reacted as the water ran over each of her lovely curves and he swallowed hard. Joss pulled him closer to her, causing him to drop the loofah and join her under the water. They shared a wet kiss as her hands rested on his chest as she let him take control. She wanted to reassure him that it was all okay and from the way he touched her, she succeeded because neither one thought about what happened and instead their thoughts were filled with each other.


	95. Wake-up Call

Disclaimer: I don't own the property of POI nor do I make a profit from posting these stories that involve the characters.

 _A/N: Gotta pop in here to warn of sexiness in this small chapter so don't say I didn't warn you. Gotta get the practice in ;D_

 _Word Count: 588_

 _Mini Summary: John and Joss enjoy a steamy morning together._

* * *

Chapter 95 - Wake-up Call

John grunted in reaction to what he thought was happening in his dream. His sexy and beautiful wife was lying on of their kitchen table while he made love to her. John swore that Joss's body was made just for him as she pulled him into her tight warmth. The building fire in his loins was met with another grunt before his vision began to blur.

It wasn't until he came into full wakefulness that he realized it wasn't just a dream. His smile grew wicked as he was met by a familiar derriere wiggling close to his lips and the sounds of sucking and moans filling the air.

Fully aware that he wasn't dreaming, John roughly grabbed the soft flesh of Joss's butt and heard her gasp in response. He groaned because her lips were still wrapped around him when she did this. Finally, Joss pulled away from him, looking over her shoulder back at her husband. "Well good morning John."

"Good morning indeed Joss." John took his thumbs to her lower lips and pulled them apart to get an unobstructed view of her drenched sex before slowly sliding his tongue up the slit.

This wasn't what Joss had in mind when she first woke up to see John with a hard-on. Wanting to relieve her husband, she climbed over his body while he still slumbered. His sleep shorts were gone and Joss gasped, still impressed by John's stamina even after being married for so many months. Then she went to work to please her man with a surprise.

Each was going at it now, seeking nourishment from their spouse's pleasure. Although John had just woken up, he was quick to aggressively have his tongue collect any and all of Joss's delicious nectar. He always felt pleasure in his need to satisfy Joss in any way her heart desired. John loved the lingering taste of her on his lips or the way she felt when they were united. His love for her was on a whole other plane.

Joss's body quivered as she tried to concentrate on the task at hand, wanting to please John this morning because she loved being intimate with him. She never was a fan of performing oral sex but with John, she found enjoyment from having the vigilante in her control. It was the kind of game that always kept their sex life interesting.

Her thick tongue tracked the length of John's cock while her fingers worked him, smiling in satisfaction at the grunt he gave before gasping again because now he was playing with her too.

The couple spent minutes loving each other, desperate to force a release of morning bliss. Joss acknowledged in the past that John was skilled at oral and this morning was no different. John gripped her butt hard before pulling her closer to his lips so he could gently suck on that sweet bundle. That small bit of pressure was enough for Joss to let out a moan with John's name linger on her lips. Not wanting to be the only one satisfied, Joss recovered quickly to go back to work on him and she successfully pulled John's seed from his body.

Finding release, both fell to the bed in content before laughing at the situation. "That was quite the wake-up, Joss."

She had a goofy grin on her face. "Well, I needed to find some way to get you up so you can cook me some breakfast" Joss teased with a wink sent his way.


	96. Happiness

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters associated with POI. I simply use them for mine and other's entertainment.

 _Word Count: 562_

 _Mini Summary: Joss just basks in the life she's sharing with John._

* * *

Chapter 96 - Happiness

Joss opened the oak doors of their summer home that led to the second-floor balcony. She was greeted by the warm rays of sunshine and a cool breeze. The smile on Joss's face was beaming as she stepped towards the ledge and leaned against the railing there.

In her mind, Joss thought about how happy she was with her life now. It wasn't at all what she saw for herself but it happened and it all started back when she was asked to interrogate a bum that took out a group of teens single handle. It was that fateful meeting that changed everything because of the man she tried to help.

John was a man that she saw at his worse and on the other side of the law. He should have been wary of getting close to her for fear of getting arrested and yet he saved her life. Joss should have taken John in and instead became his ally. It slowly grew from a partnership to a friendship. Then after the close call with Simmons, they finally stopped fighting their feelings for each other and became lovers.

Life continued from there with her and John doing their best to juggle the relationship since John was still dead in the eyes of the world. Joss sighed as the sound of crashing ocean waves reached her ears. She thought about how many times they argued over John getting hurt or her taking a dangerous case. It usually ended with a loving kiss and a form of understanding that they shared with each other that they knew what the other was getting into.

"There's my girl," a groggy and familiar voice said behind her before those strong arms wrapped around her waist and he pressed a kiss to the side of her head. "The bed is cold without you." John took a moment to gaze at the scenery before them.

Joss brushed her hands over his. "I'm sorry. Just wanted to get a big breath of fresh air. It's been a while since we got time off."

John nodded his head in full agreement. "It's a good thing we have the extra hands in Shaw, Lionel, and Root so the numbers will be taken care of. I don't mind since that means I get to have some alone time with you, Joss."

"Oh?" Her voice held a hint of playfulness before growing serious. "So you are happy with this, with me?"

John was taken aback by the question before he nuzzled her thick, dark mane affectionately and hugged Joss tighter. "How can I not Joss? If you weren't here with me, I'd be dead. We may have our differences but I feel blessed that you even gave me a chance to have an intimate relationship with you. I'm the luckiest man alive."

Joss turned in his arms, happiness over his reassurance because she felt the same way. She circled her arms around his neck, digging her fingers through John's soft hair, and pulling him down for a deep, loving kiss. All was right with the world and they were together. John thought of himself as a lucky man. Well, she was a lucky woman that he picked her when he had his fair share.

It was a long road taken to their happiness but no one could take it away from them now.


	97. Babies

Disclaimer: I'm a mere author who uses POI characters for fun, not profit. Anything in the universe belongs to the appropriate parties.

 _Word Count: 583_

 _Mini Summary: John reflects on something with Joss after the two of them help return a baby home._

* * *

Chapter 97 - Babies

"Thank you so much, Detective Carter, for returning my sweet baby boy back to me" the young mother cried gratefully before raining loving kisses on the baby's head. Joss' heart swelled in pride over another job well done as she wished the couple well before making her way back to the car where John was waiting, leaning on the side while watching what took place. The little boy's number came up when he was kidnapped to be part of an adoption ring overseas. Hearing the situation reminded the team of baby Leila and the ups and downs of it all that included the falling out between John and Joss.

With everyone working together, the bad guys didn't have a chance and while John and Shaw took out the kneecaps, Joss and Lionel took care of the official police business.

As she got closer, Joss saw a look of longing on John's face while his eyes remained on the door. "Everything okay?" She asked when she got within earshot. John nodded his head but it was clear that something was bothering him. Joss stood next to him, mimicking him, before talking again. "It's hard to see such little ones go. Got me remembering Taylor when he was just a little thing. Oh, I just wanted to eat him up" Joss's smile was wide with nostalgia.

"I always wanted kids" John finally said, grabbing Joss attention. His voice held such sadness that it broke her heart. "Now, I'm not so sure if it can happen. I'm a dead man and wanted all over the world. I'd just be a burden to my child and the mother." John truly felt that all was lost. Looking affectionately at his friend, it ate away at his heart because he knew that he couldn't do that to someone that deserves so much like Joss.

At his comment, Joss brushed her hand dismissively. "C'mon John, I know you and the last thing you would be is a burden. You go above and beyond the call of duty even for your friends. I have no doubt that you'd do what you can to be a great dad." She reassured him with a smile.

John took another long look at Joss, trying to process what Joss said. He couldn't stop his own smile from the hope that she thought so highly of him. "You think so?"

"Pfft, with the amount of money I suspect you make, you'd spoil your family rotten with material things along with your big heart. Besides, I've seen how you are with Taylor and that baby boy." Joss put a supporting hand on his shoulder. "Believe me, John, you got nothing to worry about except finding the right person. Maybe Zoe." Joss had to fight the urge to wince at the mere name of the fixer that blatantly tried to stake her claim on John when they first met.

"Thanks." John found himself bothered that she thought that he and Zoe had something special. He would have to find a way to slowly woo Joss so that she would understand that the life he always wanted, a woman to come home to and love, a child to dote and cherish, he wanted with her. Maybe tonight would be a good day to start. "Hey Joss, how about we go for drinks, my treat on another successful mission?"

None the wiser to his inner thoughts, Joss agreed and they got into the car to head to the local pub.


	98. Their Source

Disclaimer: I don't own the wonderful characters on POI that I use for my stories sadly.

 _Word Count: 1,005 (Got away from me again lol)_

 _Mini Summary: Joss is tired of being kept in the dark and John is ready to answer the big question she has._

* * *

Chapter 98 - Their Source

Lyric Diner, the place where their working relationship started and possibly end.

Joss had asked John here for a cup of coffee because she was finally tired of being kept in the dark about this mysterious source that was able to predict when people were in danger. She told John as much and all he could ever do was warn her that knowing this information was dangerous and how it was best that she didn't know because she still had her life to live. Joss was done with having him think that he knew what was best to her.

She felt John approach rather than see him. There was something about his presence that continued to send shivers down her back. He silently sat down to the waiting cup of coffee, worry marring his handsome face because he knew what this was about. "You aren't my keeper John" she started by getting to the point. "You think that you're protecting me by not telling me but you know as well as I do that we both have other things that are just as dangerous to us. I want to know or you can find someone else to help you."

The ultimatum hung in the air as John let out a huge sigh. "I know you can take care of yourself, Joss. That's why I told Harold that I think it was time to tell you." Joss was surprised by the news. "Even so, I have to ask. Are you sure? Like I told you before, once you go down that road, there is no turning back." It was only fair that they trusted her since Joss had done so much for them. John never liked how Joss put herself in so much danger but he didn't want to lose her because they kept secrets from each other.

Trust was a big part of any relationship and it was no different for them.

"Yes" was her answer.

John lowered his head briefly before looking at Joss again with pure sincerity in his eyes. "Years ago, Harold built a machine for the government to use all our private information to stop terrorists. He saw that there were regular people in danger and built a back door. He is given social security numbers when the person is in danger. It uses anything, cameras, documents, to see if the person is one of interest."

"Social security numbers?" Joss was both amazed and terrified at the idea that the Harold that she knew could build such an imposing entity that was watching their every move. "Jesus."

"The problem is that the government didn't want the existence to get out and they attempted to kill Harold and his friend who also helped him build it." John heard Joss gasped before moving on. "After what happened, Harold cut ties with everyone for fear that the same would happen to them for knowing him and tried to continue the mission. That's when he found me."

Joss then remembered something. "Was the Machine the reason why that Root woman kidnapped Harold?" When John nodded his head, Joss took a minute to look out the window and collect herself. She remembered that night and how lost John looked, the vulnerability in his eyes as he tried to explain to her what was going on without telling her too much. Now she knew. When Joss looked back over at John, she reached over and took his hand. She knew that this was a huge step for him to reveal this to her and she really appreciated that he finally told her. "Thank you for trusting me with this, John."

"Now that you know, you have to be more careful Joss."

She nodded her head before squeezing his hand. "Don't I always?" She teased in an attempt to lighten the mood. When Joss saw the edge of his lip twitch, she knew she succeeded. Reluctantly, she released his hand before sitting back in the leather seat. "It's still crazy to believe. So that means that this Machine is watching us right now?" Her eyes went towards a surveillance camera in the corner.

"Yeah but don't worry. She's friendly."

"She?"

"Yeah, Harold doesn't like to think of his creation as just a machine."

Joss chuckled at the explanation. "Sounds like something Harold would care about." She felt an immense amount of relief that this topic of conversation was finally taken care of. "Well since you kept your word, I guess I won't be going anywhere just yet." Just then, her phone rang. Looking at the caller ID, she saw it was the captain. "Well, time to get back to work." They both stood up and facing John's tall frame, Joss smiled. "Thanks for taking the time to meet me here, for all of this, for trusting me with such a big secret."

John wanted to reach out to her but stopped himself. There was this new feeling of closeness he felt for Joss now that she was included on this big secret. There was no more hiding and although he worried for her safety all over again, John was relieved that they reached a new level of trust between them. "Thanks for trusting us for as long as you did on good faith Joss." Now it was his phone's turn to ring and he groaned, knowing who it was. "Looks like duty calls."

Before allowing Joss to leave, John finally caved and pulled Joss into a tight hug, surprising not only her but himself as well because he was not one for public displays of affection. His concern that he may have overstepped his boundaries was short lived as he felt Joss' arms wrap around his large frame as best as she could.

A few seconds passed before they separated and bid each other goodbye to go their separate ways. Neither one was aware of the Machine's acceptance of Joss's new position on their team and its assignment of her own yellow box to commemorate her new status.


	99. Not Nothing

Disclaimer: I don't own these two lovelies :D

 _Word Count: 598_

 _Mini Summary: John takes Joss home after a case when something comes to light._

* * *

Chapter 99 - Not Nothing

John didn't like the silence between him and Joss as he drove her back to her brownstone apartment. He had asked her out tonight to help with another case and she obliged. The case went a little sideways when the hired hitman managed to sneak into the home and they had to ambush him. John, for his part, had his hands full as the guy turned out to be well trained and got a few blows in. He made a note that when he got to the loft, to get some ice on his face. It was bothering him that Joss was looking at him strangely after everything was handled but didn't say much on it. He figured that she was just thinking about what lecture to give him when they were alone.

The few times he looked over at her, he saw her body was stiff and her eyes out the window in an attempt to hide her face. Now he was worried and made a promise to hurt whoever was making her act like this.

When he parked in front of her place, Joss quickly undid her seatbelt and got out of the car. John did the same and followed her, finally needing to ask. "Joss, what's the matter?"

"Nothing" she snapped back quickly and angrily. Just as she got to her door, John grabbed her elbow to turn her around.

"Obviously something is…" John stopped when he got a clear view of Joss's face. Her eyes were red as if she had been crying. "Joss…"

She pulled away from his grip. Her next words were in a soft whisper. "I don't know why I keep letting it get to me. You get hurt all the time as part of this job and I keep telling myself that it's nothing but it's not." Finally, she looked him in the eye. "You don't have to do this John. You put yourself in harm's way to protect strangers, to protect me and Taylor, and sometimes I wonder if you realize how much I hate caring about what happens to you." Joss wasn't like this around anyone. She couldn't be vulnerable like this before because she never had such a trust with someone as much as she did John. He wouldn't mock her or belittle her for showing weakness, he'd comfort her.

This was no different as John wrapped his arms around Joss's smaller frame and pulled her to his body before kissing the top of her head. "Joss, you know as well as I do this comes with the territory. I'm the same as you because you are a stubborn woman. No matter who gets in the way, you push through to solve a case, even if you piss off people along the way." John thought back to when Joss had become a number and had a target on her back from many criminals. He had made a vow to kill anyone that touched a hair on her head. John thought he was just being protective of the woman that had helped him when he was at his lowest. It wasn't until he saw that smile when he returned Taylor to her that he realized it was more than that.

John squeezed a little tighter before pulling back to look down at Joss. There was a small yet tender smile on her face. "Do you want to come in for coffee?" She offered, not ready to let John go just yet.

"Sure."

There was no doubt in either of their minds how much they cared for one another.


	100. Together Forever

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has anything to do with POI. I merely borrow the characters to offer reading material for myself and others.

 _A/N: Finally, after so many more months than I expected, the final chapter to this thing. Pretty funny how I started uploading to clean up some space and had a good couple of laughs at what was on my mind a few years ago. Still though. It's bittersweet to finally put a story to an end and mark it as 'Complete'. I just can't thank all of you out there, user or guest, for checking out whatever you did over the course of this stories length. It brought joy to me that you enjoyed these little nuggets. Much kisses and hugs to you along with those that sent me very kind PMs that are much too flattering. Don't think this is_ a last send off _from Careese writing or anything as I've bounced back and forth between ideas like one from a reviewer's cute username and a post from the Facebook group. So I'll end this A/N with an 'I ain't going anywhere just yet' and thank all of you lovely readers again :D_

 _Word Count: 807_

 _Mini Summary: John wants to ask his wife an important question._

* * *

Chapter 100 - Together Forever

John's eyes found themselves drifting over to his companion who was looking over some files for a case. He smiled as he once again felt content with what has happened to him.

They have been bonded by sacred vows for 10 years, known each other for 15, and John still found himself falling in love with Joss all over again. Although her hair was a little lighter and she was older, Joss was still the beautiful creature that walked into his life that night and changed everything.

The ups and downs were numerous with constant near deaths and arguments following them but they still remained together through it all. John Reese loved his wife so much and he made sure to find some way to show it whenever he could.

Feelings eyes on her, Joss looked over and smiled at the gaze her husband was giving her, making her feeling like his whole world. She closed the folder and put it on her lap before turning her body to him. "See anything you like," she asked saucily. Even after so many years, she still had her attitude and spunk. It made for constant back and forth between them still entertaining.

John's smile was soft. "I love everything about you Joss, you know that." He patted on the cushion next to him on their couch. "How about you scoot closer over here? I'm getting kind of lonely."

Joss didn't need to be told twice and she put the file on their coffee table before moving over to cuddle next to her man. They adjusted their bodies so that she could mold into his perfectly as if they were made for each other. She looked up at him and peck his lips. "Feel better?"

John tenderly stroked her cheek. "Much." He then took her hand and slowly moved his fingers over it, deep in thought.

It didn't take long for Joss to grow curious as to what her husband was thinking. Even after all these years, John rarely left his emotions out there. It was still a true joy whenever John opened up to her because Joss knew how much he trusted her to do so. When they first met, he was slow to reveal anything about his life before the CIA, saying how that belongs to a dead man and not him. Joss wasn't having it and coaxed bits and pieces much to her joy like when John told her his favorite past time was being in the kitchen with his mother.

John's fingers then played with her solid gold wedding band that held the inscription 'Until the end, I'll always love you'

"John, care to share what's got you brooding?" She finally asked.

He nodded his head. "I want to ask something of you, Joss."

She pushed back to get a better look at him. "Okay, well then ask already. I'm already married to you so that can't be on the table." Her teasing lightens the mood and caused John to laugh. It just reminded him why he wanted to make Joss his.

"It's something else, something big but I want to see if you were on board."

"Okay...then ask John."

He hesitated for a moment before finally asking. "I want to have a family with you. I know that you have Taylor but he's growing up to be the man you can be proud of in his third year in college. I love him like a son but I wonder if it would be possible that maybe we can have a little one of our own."

As expected, Joss's eyes widened at the request. What wasn't expected was her throwing herself at John with a shriek of happiness. "Oh John, that would be wonderful."

"You don't mind the idea of changing diapers again?" John asked carefully, still surprised by her positive reaction. They hadn't really talked about having kids of their own but after being together for so long, he felt like he was ready to talk about the idea with her.

"I love you John and I would love nothing more than to be the mother to your child." The kiss they shared was sweet and full of promise.

"Well how about we get started?" John swiftly rose from the couch with Joss in his arms laughing in surprise. Even in his older age, he was still taking care of himself and Joss appreciated the benefits like being easily swept up like he just did.

Joss wrapped her arms around his neck as her husband carried her, much like he did when crossing the threshold after their wedding, to their bedroom.

Like many times before, John and Joss showed how much they loved each other with hopes to soon welcome a little one of their own into their lives to shower with love and adoration.


End file.
